Night Raid's Hit Man
by AJStyles
Summary: Hit enters the world of akame ga kill. Hit x Chelsa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone bright on a tall purple man who was just rising from where he found himself. His attire consisted of an armored trench coat-like outfit with armored boots, all of which were in shades of purple-grey and dark teal. As he opened his eyes his red pupils shown in the morning. He was Hit, the most legendary hitman of Universe 6 and as he walked down the dirt road he found himself on he thought.

"How did I get here? Whatever, I'd better find my way to a city, I'll figure this out latter." As he walked along he felt someone slams into his back, though it wasn't enough to even budge the tall assassin, and caused the person to fall backwards. In his typical stoic manner Hit turned around and saw a young man of around 15 or 16. His eyes shown a darkish green and he wore a pair of blue jeans and a tan shirt and combat boots. Hit also saw that this kid had a sword on his back and judging by his manner and chi it was likely that he was a somewhat skilled swordsman… by normal humanoid standards.

The legendary hitman looked down at teen, "What's your name?" The young man looked up at Hit after getting up off the ground and recoiled a bit at his alien appearance.

"Um… my name's Tatsumi. Uugh… if you don't mind me asking, just what are you?"

Hit just ignored his question with his normal impassive look and continued to question him. "Where're you headed? A city?"

Tatsumi then with a smile on his face proclaimed to the stoic alien, "Yeah, I'm going to the Empire to help raise money for my village!" Hit was lightly entertained by the young boy's enthusiasm, it reminded him of his new rival/friend Son Goku.

"In that case can I travel with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." As the two of them traveled along Tatsumi managed to get Hit talking and they shared a bit of their backstories. Hit admitted that he was a deadly alien assassin (he had to, annoyingly, assuage the teenager that he wasn't going to kill him) who utilized a unique fighting style, though the teen was unable to get any specifics, and that he was actually over a thousand years old. While Tatsumi, doing most of the talking, shared stories of his village, training, and good friends Sayo and Ieyasu. As the unlikely pair were getting closer to their stop, Tatsumi asked Hit an unusual question,

"Hey Hit."

"Yes Tatsumi."

"We're friends right?"

"What brought about this question?"

"Well I mean we know a little more about each other now and I'd say we have bonded a little so I figured why not?"

Hit thought for a moment about what Tatsumi said and came to a simple conclusion, "I'd say we're friends, why?"

Tatsumi inquired further, "Would you say we're best friends."

Hit then side eyed Tatsumi, "I wouldn't go that far." Though he'd likely never admit it, if he had a 'best friend' he'd likely say that Goku fit that bill, as the powerful Saiyan was the only one who ever rivaled or seemed to understand him.

However, before the pair could continue talking they saw a wagon under attack by a class 1 danger beast, an Earth Dragon. Tatsumi yelled to Hit that they had to help them began his assault on the huge danger beast. Like a blur, to the people in the wagon at least, Tatsumi rushed the dragon and with clean precision he cut off its arms causing it to cry out in pain. The monster then turned towards slowly approaching Hit who simply activated his _Time-Skip_ as he took one hand out of his pocket and reeled it back, clenching his fist with his index and middle fingers slightly cocked out, and thrust it forward. Unseen by anyone else an air-like purple "bullet" of energy fired and struck the beast in the heart crushing the organ and killing it.

Hit then ended his _Time-Skip_ with his eyes closed and stated, "Target eradicated." With the beast dead, the two wagon drivers thanked the strange duo before warning them (mostly Tatsumi) that the Capitol was a dangerous and unsightly place. With that both Tatsumi and Hit made their way towards the Empire's Capitol not knowing what would happen next, but with the assassin already planning for problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Hit and Tatsumi made their way into the Imperial Capitol the young country boy was slightly overwhelmed by the size and scope of the big city, he'd never seen its like. His companion, on the other hand, was anything but overwhelmed. If anything, he was even more on guard than before. There was just something about this city, almost as if the corruption the caravan had warned them of has seeped into the land itself. He needed to check on this but first,

"Tatsumi, you go to the imperial soldier registration and do your best. As for me, I'm going walk around and investigate the area. We'll meet back here latter." Tatsumi gave him a smile and went inside the long building to become a solider while Hit began to explore the capital. But as he walked around all he saw was despair and suffering worse than even the worst gangland planets of his home universe. Though the slight growling of his stomach distracted him from his thoughts, luckily, he saw a small doughnut shop not far from his current path. Yet when he entered the shop he saw a shakedown by a pair of Empire soldiers. Obviously just another symptom of the almost viral corruption that was a pestilence on these lands.

"Please let my wife go!" One soldier licked his lips as he held the shopkeeper's wife at knife point.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her needs and we mean _all_ her needs."

"You bastards." Fortunately for the shop owner the two soldiers were distracted by a voice behind them.

"Don't you know it's not nice to shakedown people." The two quickly turned around and saw the tall alien assassin standing in the shop door way.

"This doesn't concern you freak." Hit just looked back at the soldiers impassively, almost bored.

"I think it does, now you have five seconds to leave before I kill you." The two soldiers just laughed at hit's statement.

"Yeah right, hey let's kill this clown."

"Yeah." Hit then closed his eyes,

"Don't say I didn't warn you… trash." As both soldiers rushed him they both suddenly stopped as several purple beams burst from their bodies. Before dying one of the soldiers coughing up blood before exclaiming in shock,

"W-What happened?" and with that the two fell to ground dead. The shopkeeper then looked at Hit before thanking him immensely.

"Thank you, Thank you."

Hit then looked up, "Don't thank me. I was just taking out some trash. I actually came here for doughnuts but I guess you're closed now."

The man then got up fast, "No- No for you Mr-?"

"Hit, my name is Hit."

"Hit, two baker's dozen doughnuts on the house." Hit just gave a slight smiled to the shopkeeper,

"Thank you Mr.-?"

"Armon, and this is my wife Bailey."

"Thank you for the food." The legendary assassin then picked searched the soldiers' pockets, quickly finding pouches full of gold coins. Hit then tossed both bags to Armon. "Here, this should cover the damages to your shop." After getting his food, the hitman left the shop and headed to the meeting spot he had arranged with Tatsumi. Though when he arrived he then saw the young man talking with a strangely dressed blonde woman with a rather large bust. "Tatsumi." The teen turned and saw Hit walking towards him and carrying two boxes of doughnuts.

"Hey, Hit. Where'd you get the doughnuts?" The alien assassin replied with hid typical nonchalance,

"Doughnut shop." Hit then turned towards the, rather untrustworthy looking, blonde women. "And you are?" Tatsumi interrupted him,

"Does that matter she'll help me get into the army!" Hit then looked up at this women with a doubtful look.

"Really?"

The blond then replied with a smile, "Yup!"

"I see." The three people soon found themselves in a tavern, with Tatsumi looking dumbstruck, the blond drinking herself silly, and Hit appraising her with subtle suspicion. After witnessing her downing another pint Hit had finally had enough.

"Tell us how Tatsumi can get into the Army already."

"Ahh~ and here I thought that we could have some fun~…" But when she saw the alien's unamused continence she sighed. "Alright, here in the city you need to have connections and money." Hit knew that it would have been something like this but his instincts told him that there was a little more to this woman. "I know this guy in the military, you give him cash, it'll be real quick!"

"I see…" Tatsumi then dropped a large back of gold on the table, "would this be enough?" And Hit could only shake his head at the country boy's trusting innocence.

The blond instantly replied that it was enough and told Tatsumi to wait there and she'd be back. Hit knew it was a blatant lie, but Tatsumi needed to learn these things if he was going to survive in a place like this when he left. As time passed it was already night and the barkeep told Tatsumi and Hit that he was closing for the night.

"No, it's cool I'm waiting for a friend." Hit, who was relaxing at the table with his feet up and body resting back with his eyes closed, decided that it was time to just tell his young friend the truth,

"She stole your money."

" _WHAT!_ "

"Why didn't you warn me she'd do this!?" Hit, still relaxing, was tightly holding on to his last box of doughnuts.

"You never asked me to tell you Tatsumi." The young man, now depressed, began to walk out of the bar.

"Come on man let's get going." Hit simply followed suit after giving the barkeep a quick thanks. The due then sat on the side of the road, one moping and the other pondering. Hit was starting to think that he had somehow been sent to another universe, but just what had he been doing before? He couldn't really remember. Had he been recruiting fighters for the Tournament of Power? Had he been fighting in it or was it over? He couldn't seem to remember, but the sound of Tatsumi being emo broke him from his thoughts. Hit then reached into his box of doughnuts and gave one to his brunet companion.

"Thanks, Hit."

"No problem." Then suddenly, in front of them, a horse drawn carriage pulled up and out from it stepped a young woman of roughly Tatsumi's age. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue hairpiece in her short blonde hair and her blue eyes shown like the ocean. Immediately upon seeing this girl Hit knew she was not to be trusted or that she was up to no good… no, that wasn't quite right. It was more like there was something malevolent hiding behind that fake angelic smile, something that reminded him too much of Frost or perhaps even that Frieza fellow who was on Son Goku's team. Perhaps it would be better to simply kill her here and now?

The girl approached the two of them, "Hi there, my name is Aria, I can see that you have nowhere to stay. Would you be willing to stay with me?" Before Tatsumi could answer Hit pulled him aside.

"Excuse us."

"What's up Hit?"

"This girl, I don't trust her, be on your guard."

Tatsumi sighed at Hit's warning, he had just been swindled out of all his cash after all. "Alright, I'll be careful." Hit just nodded at his friend as they walked back to the girl and her guards. "Umm… you do know that we've got no money… right?"

The young woman just gave him a giggle before answering, "Of course, you wouldn't be sleeping out here if you did."

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you." Said an unshaven guard.

"You should accept her generosity." Said the younger guard before Aria spoke.

"What would you like to do?" Tatsumi though about it for a moment while Hit simply game them an unnerving stare.

"Weeell… I guess it's better than sleeping outside."

"It's settled then!" The legendary hitman simply sighed and followed Tatsumi into the carriage, he couldn't help but think that the next lesson for his young friend would be one that there was no turning back from.

After arriving at Aria's mansion, the pair were introduced to Aria's parents; an older portly man with gray hair and a large mustache and a beautiful young-looking woman with long blond hair. Both put off Hit's instincts in a manner similar to their daughter, perhaps even more so. He looked over at Tatsumi, and though not surprised, was exasperated to see that he'd already accepted the family as 'good people'. He was going to have to do something about Tatsumi's danger sense, or rather his lack there for of.

Aria's father was the first to speak, "Oh, Aria brought someone home again."

"My, my~ it's simply her habit. I wonder how many that's been?"

"Mother!" As the noble family spoke with Tatsumi, Hit began to subtlety search the room with his eyes while checking the rest of the building with his chi sense. What he found instantly had him narrowing his eyes. But when he heard about Tatsumi's two lost friends he decided that he would give what he found a look into before he did anything else…

"My intuition is usually spot on. I think you'll see the two of them soon!" said Aria.

… and if _his_ intuition proved right, then he would gladly assassinate every human in the mansion; Aria, her parents, and their guards included.

The next day, while Tatsumi had been forced to go shopping with the Aria, Hit decided that he would investigate what he had sensed earlier. After several minutes of walking and a quick _Time-Skip_ to get past some guards he found himself inside an outdoor storage room that housed a torture room that was like a scene out of Hell itself. People and parts of people hung from various implements of pain others were confined to various boxes and were obviously sick and dying, worst of all every one of them looked to be still living. He needed to show this to Tatsumi, the boy needed to see just what kind of place this Empire really was. However, later that night, as Hit was making his way towards Tatsumi's room he looked out one of the windows and saw five figures on a wire. The hitman then walked outside, where he saw the group fighting and killing the manor's guards. One of the guards, upon seeing what he thought was backup, grinned at the group of assassins.

"Ha you're done for intrud-" But the guard was dead before he could even finish. The other guards cursed the alien as the rush him as they rushed him with swords drawn… only for them to pass through him as Hit simply phased into his Time-Skip World.

"What the, why can't we hit you!" Instead of answering the man Hit simply took both hands out of his pockets assumed a simple fighting stance, rather reminiscent of common boxing. He then waded through his foes, killing each of the guards with ease while he avoided even speaking to any of the other assassins. As Hit continued walking he finally came across Tatsumi defending Aria from a girl with black hair in a black dress and skirt, with a red tie, a long coat, and eyes only a shade or so darker red than his own. Noticed that the girl with the katana was about to strike his friend down Hit once again activated his _Time-Skip_ and easily took the girl's weapon. As time restarted it surprised everyone, particularly the black-haired girl who'd lost her weapon.

"Hit where'd you come from?"

"Looking for you actually."

"Oh…" Hit then looked between Tatsumi and the group of assassins. "I see you're having problems." Aria then ran towards Hit and begged him for protection, putting the assassins on edge after witnessing his powers. But the alien hitman just looked down at the little blonde girl with his cold red eyes. "If I were you I wouldn't beg for mercy, I've already killed the guards who were in my way." Tatsumi was surprised by Hit's actions even though Hit had told him he was an assassin he knew he wouldn't have killed those guards if he didn't have a reason.

"Why Hit? Why'd you kill them?" Hit then walked over to the shed door and opened it revealing to Tatsumi all the Hell-like horrors that resided within.

" _That_ is why." Aria quickly tried to act innocent, saying she had no idea what was in there and had nothing to do with it, only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Tatsumi…" The young swordsman looked towards the voice, and instantly became horrified. "Tatsumi. It's you, right, Tatsumi?" There in a cage, naked and covered in welts and bleeding rashes, was none other than his friend Ieyasu. "That girl invited Sayo and me to stay at her home. And after that we lost consciousness… and after that we were here. Th-That girl _tortured Sayo to death!_ "

With that Aria snapped, " _What's so wrong with that!?_ _ **You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want with them, aren't I? And that woman… even though she was just cattle, her hair was so smooth! Who does she think she is? When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible! She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!**_ "

Hit then walked up to Aria, "Well then, time to die." But as Hit was going to land the final blow he saw Tatsumi unsheathing his sword with cold, blinding rage in his eyes. Hit the stood aside and let Tatsumi exact his revenge, he deserved it after what had happened to his friends, and he killed Aria right then and there. Hit the walked over to Tatsumi's side and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friends." Tatsumi was then grabbed by the blond woman who had swindled him earlier.

"Hey! Let me go what are you doing!?"

"Oh, I'll bring your-" But the blond was suddenly interrupted by Hit.

"I'll bring your friends' bodies with us Tatsumi." Hit's kind, especially for him, statement calmed the teen down… till the blond girl once again began dragging him. The four soon arrived on the roof of the manor where a pigtailed pinket berated the two other women on being late before asking what they were doing and who (what) Tatsumi and Hit where.

Hit then looked up at the pinket, "Aren't you on the small side for an assassin?"

Mine then turned red in anger and embarrassment. "What!?" Before the argument could escalate between the two any further the black-haired girl broke it up.

"They're our new friends!" stated the blond woman, who had lost her animalistic features and longer hair.

"Huh!?" While Tatsumi looked at her totally dumb struck Hit looked on in what could only be described as muted amusement.

"Oh? Did I not tell you?" The blond then abruptly dropped the brunet teen, "From now on you're going to be with us. Congratulations on becoming members of Night Raid!"

Even Hit could only sweatdrop at the lack of a question in that statement, "Why is this happening?!" Tatsumi couldn't even finish his complaint as the red eyed girl spoke.

"Give up. Once she's made up her mind, Leone won't give up."

"As expected, you know me so well…" Leona petted the black-haired girl before thumbing towards Tatsumi and Hit, "Bulatcchi, I'll leave them to you!" The armored man, Bulat, then picked up Tatsumi, but when he approached Hit just a single stare was enough to back him off.

"Let me go! I have no intention of becoming an assassin! _Hit! Help me!_ "

Bulat then assured Tatsumi, "Don't worry kid, I promise it gets easier." Creeping Tatsumi out with the manner of his voice.

"Mission complete. Time to return." Stated the red eyed girl in an almost robotic manner before she and the others, sans Leona and Hit, jumped off into the city.

Leone then looked back at Hit, "Coming?"

"Hold on. I'll be there in a couple minutes, in the meantime try not to kill my friend please." As the busty blond assassin leaped off the alien assassin stared up towards the Capitol's palace. Though he had never been the kindest or most empathetic of beings, it could even be said that he was apathetic, but this place was beyond even what he could accept. He pledged right there and then that he would use his killing skills for a good reason this time, and free these people from the madmen playing like gods with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Ghost Writer** **: Though I know that a lot of people might be wondering about how out of character Hit is. Well I wanted to stay respectful to what AJStyles wanted to do with his story, plus we needed Hit to show a bit more of the caring side that he has recently showed in the Tournament of Power Arc to really make this story work. And just in case you missed it, in chapter two I put in a part at the end where Hit associated the manipulative and evil Imperial Government with the controlling manipulations of the Gods of his own Multiverse which he canonically stated to revile. Also, to answer the Guest reviewer's question I personally find that Hit would be a good match for Chelsa because of her professionalism as an assassin would mesh well with Hit. Plus, they are both emotionally guarded but Hit is** _ **far**_ **older and more mature and so I'm going to add some (improvised) backstory for Hit to help make him want to help her and bring the pair together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kill the Authority**

―Night Raid's Base―

The morning after their meeting with Night Raid saw Tatsumi mourning over his friends' graves with Hit next to him.

"Tatsumi, I'm sorry about your friends."

"It's not your fault hit, I just feel alone now." Hit then looked down at Tatsumi and up at the horizon.

"Not true. We're friends, as you said when we first met."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tatsumi then felt a pair of breast on the back of his head. He jumped back in surprise as he and hit were greeted by Leone.

"Hey~ you two, have you decided if you're going to join us?" Hit then looked at Leone skeptically. Leone then hugged Tatsumi in the side of her chest, "It's obvious you've got the makings of a good assassin." Tatsumi then looked to the side.

"It's not a matter of if I just don't want to kill people." Leone then dragged Tatsumi in a headlock towards the base,

"Well I'm going to introduce you to the gang anyway." Hit then followed suite. But he suddenly looked up as he felt someone staring at him and he saw the same raven-haired girl from last night. Though considering her lack of killing intent he just continued walking. After all he could understand her lack of trust considering their profession, but Hit had already decided that he would help them with their revolution… but whether or not he would join them was another matter.

 _(Cue Akame ga Kill opening A/N including Hit)_

As Leone, Tatsumi and Hit were walking through the base they met the first member of Night Raid, Schelle, and Hit noticed she was reading a book about mending "Air Headed Ways". As the trio approached Schelle looked up from her book towards Tatsumi and Hit.

"He still doesn't want to join us, even after everything that's happened?"

"I don't know about his friend but I was hoping you'd give them some words of encouragement."

"Well if we can't convince you to join then we'll have to kill you." Tatsumi's face turned a shade of blue with fear,

"Was that supposed to be encouragement or a threat?" Hit then heard a voice that he knew all too well after yesterday, and if he were being honest with himself… it amused him.

"Leone, why'd you bring these two back to the hideout!?"

"These two are going to be joining us."

The legendary assassin then spoke up, "To be fair we haven't decided yet you're just giving us a tour correct?"

Leone then just smiled, "Yep that's what we're doing so far."

Mine then spoke up again, "Well did anybody run this by me first?"

Hit just looked down on her, "You're not the boss so why should it be run by you?"

Mine then stared towards Hit and Tatsumi, "I won't allow it! It's obvious that these two aren't cut from the same professional cloth as the rest of us."

Hit then thought to himself, "I can't say for sure that Tatsumi is cut out to be an assassin. But I know I am with 1,000 years plus experience and more kills under my belt then I can even remember I'm easily the most qualified here." Leone just ignored Mine, to her further anger, and showed Tatsumi and Hit to the training grounds where the alien saw a tall buff man with weird pompadour haircut and wielding around a wooden spear with a decent level of skill. As they approached he stopped his workout and introduced himself to the two as Bulat.

Tatsumi then looked at him from the balcony, "Um… I don't think we've met."

"Oh, you must not recognize me I was wearing my armor last night." As Bulat shook the boy's hand Leone gave them both a quick side note,

"And by the way, he's gay."

"Now don't give them the wrong idea… yet." As Bulat said this he cheeks turned a small shade of pink and the background became sparkles and flowers. Tatsumi gave him a look of slight disgust while Hit just turned his head and looked impassive as always. Then the trio made their way to the bathing spot hit saw a green haired man spying on the bathing area. Leone quickly grabbed the pervert and put him into a painful hold that caused him to scream in like an utter weenie.

"This is Lubbock as you can see he's a pervert _and_ idiot." As the group kept walking Leone gave them a small warning, "This last one's a cutie so try not to stare."

Hit, finally saying something, spoke up, "So where is this "cutie"?"

"She's over there by the fire. Hey Akame." As Hit looked at the raven-haired girl he noticed that her red eyes showed a dark and painful past but it wasn't his business to inquire, if she wanted his input or help she'd ask him. Akame then passed Leone a piece of bird meat.

"Here."

"Hey thanks." She then turned towards Hit and Tatsumi, "Have you two decided to join us yet?"

Tatsumi then spoke for the both of them, "Not yet."

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't be sharing any of my meat with you."

"Is it just me or is everybody on edge today?"

"That's because the boss is back." Tatsumi then saw a middle-aged woman sitting with Akame wearing an eyepatch. Leone then waved hi to boss with a smile on her face, "Hey boss did you bring me anything back?"

"No, actually Leone it's about your last assignment I was told you had completed it three days late." Hit noticed that the older women had a prosthetic metal arm and it was starting to twitch. Hit turned to his left and saw Leone's face turn to one of shock and being scared. He then saw her sprint away as fast as she could before the metal arm shot out grabbed Leone and pulled her back. "When in combat it's unwise to get caught up in the heat of battle, never forget that."

"Alright I get it now let me go." Najenda arm then released Leone as she turned her attention to Tatsumi and Hit.

"Tell me about these two."

Leone then went in between Hit and Tatsumi, "Oh they're going to be joining us."

Hit then spoke up again, "We haven't agreed to anything… yet."

Najenda then draped her cape with the Night Raid symbol then with her back turned she turned her head back to Akame. "Akame gather everyone together I want to hear everything that happened including those two." With all of Night Raid gathered together Hit and Tatsumi stood in the middle. Hit was listening with his head down and his eyes closed, hands in his pockets as usual. Najenda then spoke up to the group while sitting in her chair. "Alright I think I understand now Tatsumi and…"

Hit then moved his head up straight and opened his eyes, "My name is Hit."

Najenda continued speaking, "Tatsumi and Hit, how would you two like to become the newest members of Night Raid?"

Tatsumi then spoke in an unsure tone, "You're going to kill us if we don't join, right?" As Night Raid were talking to Tatsumi about having them join Hit was thinking to himself,

"So, based off what I have been hearing it seems that to the rich the poor are their pieces in a game. I will execute everyone who use others like game pieces and get stronger along the way." Hit was then snapped out of his thought process when he heard Tatsumi's voice,

"Hit you in their buddy?" Hit opened his eyes and stared at Tatsumi and had assumed he had made his decision to join so Hit figured he'd follow his friend and this group assassins, after all he didn't know much about this world and needed to know who to kill.

Hit spoke up, "Alright I'll join."

Tatsumi then asked Hit one last questions in front of everyone else, "Hey Hit, I never asked, just how old are you?"

With his eyes still down and closed, he answered simply. "I'm over 1,000 years old." Everyone's face was one of complete and utter surprise, even Akame, with Najenda being the one most shocked by the purple skinned man's revelation.

Causing everyone, in unison, to yell, " _ **NO WAY!**_ "

Hit spoke up again, "Must you all be so loud, it's not really a big deal." Najenda then lit up a cigarette after Hit's explanation, his supposed age left a lot of implications to take in. "I've also been a master assassin and hitman throughout most of that time."

Najenda then got up, "Very well. Akame you're in charge of the kid's training if he becomes a nuisance kill him. Hit, I really hope you live up to your boasts, cause I'm going to use those skills of yours to the max."

Hit just nodded silently while Akame agreed in her by now iconic deadpan voice, "No problem."

Causing Tatsumi exclaim, " _No problem!?_ " at Akame's blasé attitude about killing him.

But Leone then just wrapped her arm around him and chuckled, "Hear that, better do a good job if you want to stay alive."

As Tatsumi and Hit walked to their rooms for sleep the brunet began to talk out loud, "So they kill the corruption to free the city… they're heroes of justice!"

This caused Hit to stop and look at him dumbfounded, he then chuckled and went back to his typical serious mode. "Tatsumi."

"Yeah?"

"Assassins _never_ are heroes. No matter how you look at it they're still murders, so am I, and so will you… if you're really serious about this path."

"Oh… I see."

Hit then put a hand on his friend's head, "Don't let it get you down, now go sleep well, cause you've got a day of training ahead of you.

 _The next morning_

The sun shined through Hit's window as he got up and found Tatsumi cooking food for the others and his own stomach growled at the thought of something to eat. But he figured he'd wait back since the others were already asking Tatsumi for seconds, he'd never been one for groups anyway. Once most of the others had left then Hit walked up to Tatsumi and tapped him on the shoulder, which amusingly caused him to jump. "Oh! Hit it's just you."

"You'll need to be more aware of your surroundings if you want to survive as an assassin Tatsumi. Now, need any help?"

"Sure." The hitman sighed as he wasn't sure if his new friend had really gotten his message, Tatsumi seemed to be both naive and hardheaded.

 _Later_

As Akame, Tatsumi and Hit were preparing food Tatsumi was whining about how he should be killing people and not being a chef.

Then, without even looking at him, Hit spoke "Tatsumi."

"Yeah Hit?"

"First, stop whining, and second, think of this as training. Not all noncombat realated skills are pointless."

"I guess you're right." Hit then heard that midget Mine insult Tatsumi and saw him crush an apple in his hand.

"So, it appears he does have strength he just needs to learn how to put it to proper use." After breakfast Hit watched Akame and Tatsumi at a cliff as the red-eyed girl explained that they were going to catch tuna for lunch. But the assassin quickly then turned his head as Akame took off her clothes revealing a two-piece white bikini, after which she dove down into the water amd moments latter three tuna flew out and landed in her basket.

"You have to conceal your aura then strike quickly." Instructed the stoic girl as she came up herself.

Tatsumi then took off his shirt and confidently proclaimed, "Just watch me."

Unfortunately, for his ego, he only was only able to catch two fish in the end. Though he had had told them that he wasn't going to get involved in Akame's training… he also didn't want to go hungry just cause his human friend couldn't seem to get his training right. So walking up to the river's edge he projected his killing intent into the water and caused the fish to begin jumping out he then proceeded to casually grab and toss fifteen or so into Akame's basket before heading back to the base. While Tatsumi stood in awe Akame couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she knew exactly what the alien man had done and yet… she hadn't been able to feel even an ounce of killing intent herself.

At the dinner table Najenda went over the results of Tatsumi's fishing trip training. "So, in the end our little Tatsumi only caught two fish."

Leone then spoke up, "Akame said you took off your shirt and said some shit like 'I got this!', that's hilarious!"

Najenda then turned to the alien hitman who was still quietly eating. "Luckily for us, Hit caught fifteen so we actually have a decent meal." Hit looked up from his food, towards his three comrades in front of him then spoke in his normal nonchalant voice,

"It was no big deal I just did what was needed."

Najenda once again lit a cigarette and turned to their resident blond drunk, "Leone, who are our targets?"

Leone then put posters of two men on the table, "Gamal the oil merchant and captain Oger." As Hit was listening to Leone's explanation he then felt a buzz in his pocket and he pulled up his little square hit list. The device showed a picture of a tall noble with white hair green eyes and he had an eyepatch over his left. The alien hitman then got up as he heard that Leone and Akame were going after the oil merchant while Tatsumi would go after Oger.

"Hey Hit."

"Yes Tatsumi."

"You coming with me?"

"No. I've got my own target."

"Well then, good luck." The two did a quick fist bump before proceeding to head out towards their targets.

In the imperial capital

It started to rain in the capital as Hit walked towards his target he was heading towards a gate with two guards. He used his _Time-Skip_ to get past the pair and he did the same with the others in the mansion. For a second he felt a small sense of déjà vu but quickly shrugged it off. As he continued walking through the house he remembered back to how he was hired for the job.

 _Flashback, after fishing with Tatsumi and Akame_

Hit was standing against a tree in a desolate location with a few trees and some tombstones where he'd been told to wait for his client. Hit then felt a ki approach him, and when he turned he saw a middle-aged man walking towards him wearing a cloak.

"What is it that you need?" The man looked up at Hit and he could see the man was on the verge of tears.

"Please help me. A noble, Duke vel'Yarse, abducted my wife under false grounds of her being a spy for the revolution. H-He wants to rape my wife… _you've got to help her_ _ **please!**_ She's pregnant with our daughter!" Hit then closed his eyes as he got up from leaning on the tree. "Consider it done-"

"My name is James."

"Like I said consider it done. I don't need to know my client's name." Hit saw the man on his knees and tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Thank you! _Thank you!_ "

 _Present_

Hit then _Time-Skipped_ past some more guards before he found the room that held James's wife and then headed towards Duke vel'Yarse room. When he arrived Hit froze time for everyone but him and vel'Yarse. Noticing the change, the evil duke turned around and saw the tall alien assassin standing before him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

"My name is Hit, I'm here to kill you." vel'Yarse then panicked and yelled to his guards who were still frozen in time.

"H-Hey, what the fuck are you guys doing?! Kill him!" Hit just looked at vel'Yarse impassively,

"Your yelling is useless. Everyone except you and I are frozen in time." vel'Yarse then panicked and tried to bribe hit out of his death.

"I-I'll give you money, hell you can even have the whole house everything just let me live!" Hit then took one hand out of his pocket, cocked it back and executed the _Flash Fist Crush_ , causing the man's heart to burst like a grape in his chest. He then _Time-Skipped_ out of vel'Yarse's office and towards James's wife in her room to complete the second part of his mission. As he opened the door he could see his client's wife eating in the room and attempting to hold back her crying.

"Are you James's wife?" The women turned and looked to the doorway, expecting to see a guard meant to take her to her captor, but instead she saw a tall purple man with scary red eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'm Amy, Jaime's wife."

"Your husband sent me, wait here I'll be back." Hit then _Time-Skipped_ past more guards as a good majority were rushing towards the dead body of vel'Yarse. He then found the vault and, after breaking the door, raided it and in the process, took five bags of gold coins.

Hit then returned to Amy's room, "You ready to go?"

"Yes! And thank you."

Hit could see she was happy to leave and go back to her husband, "There's no need to thank me. I'm just an assassin completing a mission."

At James's house

The rain had stopped as Hit opened the door to his client's small home. Upon noticing him James then immediately got up, "Did you find her?"

Hit simply stepped to the side to reveal his pregnant wife in front of him, her hair a little wet. Hit saw the couple embrace each other heavily before and gave them a moment before he interrupted.

"The job's done. Duke vel'Yarse is dead and your wife's been returned. Now, my payment." James gave Hit his payment but before the alien killer left he reached into his pocket and tossed the couple the five bags of gold he'd stolen from vel'Yarse. "Here this should help you get back on your feet, however, don't go spending crazy or else you'll be charged and killed." James and Amy nodded and thanked Hit immensely as he walked out of their home, making his way back to Night Raid.

Night Raid Base

Hit made his way through the doors to see Akame examining Tatsumi, who wasn't wearing a shirt or pants though fortunately still in underwear. "Tatsumi what're you doing?"

The brunet teen jumped in surprise, "Ah! Hit when'd you get back?"

"A moment ago. Can I assume you were successful with killing Oger?"

"Yup, you got it." Leone then teased Tatsumi about how this was so cheesy, the fact that he was talking to Akame in his underwear. Najenda then called everyone to inform the new duo of their next assignment,

"Well you two'll be working with Mine on your next assignment." Tatsumi just looked in surprise and whined about how much worse she was while Hit just closed his eyes and was just impassive about it… though perhaps he'd tease her a little more about her height. Hey, even legendary super assassins needed a good laugh sometimes.

Forest outskirts somewhere

Mine suddenly perked her head up, "I got a bad feeling just now." She along with the others continued walking towards their job, with Mine still having that bad feeling in the back of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update**

For those of you who like and follow night raid's hit man I have to inform you that the story will be on a hiatus.

The reason why is because originally the story was worked on by myself and my beta reader/editor Talonsen but due to some technical issues we've chosen to split ways.

Also because I'm working on my latest crossover Fairy Tail's Saiyan, however I'm currently looking for a new editor/beta reader so for those of you who follow night raid's hit man if you're a good ghost writer/editor/beta reader then I could use your help but don't worry Night Raid's hit man is stopping just taking a break.

That's all for now guys and girls


	5. Update!

If this were an anime here's the people who'd voice cast.

English dub

Tatsumi:Corey Hartzog

Akame:Molly Searcy

Hit:Matthew-Mercer

Mine:Christina Kelly

Chelsea:Emily Neves

Leone:Allison Keith

Lubbock:Tyler Galindo

Najenda: Shelley Calene-Black

Bulat David Wald

Sheele Jessica Boone

Susanoo Ty Mahany

That's all so far folks, again if anyone wants to help me get the chapte for night raid's hit man done I'm still looking for beta readers like Talonesn.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all of my loyal hit man followers so sorry for the wait but wait no more here is Chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

Chapter 4

Kill the Maiden

In the forest outskirts of nightraid's base

Two more tribal assassins lay dead as hit walked passed them hands in his pockets, head down, and his eyes closed. Hit still remembered that the boss had told them to kill the tribal assassins that had discovered their base location. Hit came across a couple more assassins in his path. The assassins turned around only to face the tall purple assassin standing before them. They pulled out their weapons as they stared down hit,

"Well, he's a big one." Said the first one to the left.

"Doesn't matter we outnumber him 3 to 1." Said the second one in the middle.

"Yeah your ri-"

Before the third Tribal assassin to the left could finish his sentence, hit had executed his Flash Crush Fist, bursting his heart like a grape, killing him instantly. The other two looked at their buddy then back at Hit and grit their teeth in anger as they unsheathed their swords and rushed Hit.

"Bastard!" Shouted the two remaining tribe assassins in unity as they neared Hit.

Hit, not moving from his spot put both hands in his pockets and used his Phantom Fist as their attacks passed right through him surprising the two tribal attackers.

"What the hell is this?"

"Why can't we hit him!?"

Hit then went out of his Phantom Fist and activated his Time-Skip around the tribal bandits. After Hit's Time-Skip ended he walked past the two tribal assassin's with his hands in his pockets as purple beams shot out from their bodies, killing them where they stood.

Hit turned his head back to the two now dead tribal assassins.

"Next time, don't get in my way." Said Hit with a clod edge to his tone. Hit then turned his back to the tribal assassins only to see one more running his way. However, before Hit made a move to kill him, he looked up to see a small dot of light up on the cliff overlooking him and the tribal assassin running towards him.

After looking closer, he saw that the light was coming off a sniper rifle being held by the short girl who wore a lot of pink and called herself Mine. Hit then looked at the tribal assassin, then back up at Mine then he mentally smiled at an idea to piss off the short sniper.

Hit began to walk towards the tribal bandit who was running towards running bandit looked up to see the tall purple assassin standing in his way.

"Even if you're with Night Raid it doesn't matter! I'll still take you down!" Shouted the assassin with false confidence.

Hit just sighed as he turned his head to the side and looked at the man in front of him.

"Don't move." Said Hit seriously, confusing the assassin across from him.

Before the bandit could react, his body had several purple beams blasting out of him, effectively killing him, however before he died out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow blast heading towards him and it incinerated him.

Hit looked up at the cliff and saw mine holding up her big rifle looking very smug until he saw her climb down the cliff looking very angry. Mine, after climbing down the cliffside walked up to hit with her sniper rifle on her back and was pissed.

"Hit!" Shouted Mine angrily.

"What'd you want mine?" Said Hit, acting oblivious to what he had done.

"Don't play that nonchalant crap with me!" Spat Mine before she continued.

"You stole my kill, I already had the bastard in my sights!"

Hit looked down at the short pink assassin sniper looking as indifferent as always.

"Is your ego compensation for being extremely flat?" Said Hit flatly with a stone cold like poker caused mine's face to turn bright red in anger and embarrassment as she was stuttering on her words.

"T-That's not i-it at all."

Hit continued looking down at her, his red eyes impassive.

"Then what is it exactly?" Asked with fake curiosity.

"I just...Well I… Ugh whatever!" Stumbled Mine as she gave up on arguing with Hit. As mine walked away unable to get a comeback, hit smirked proud at himself for getting a rise out of the pink shorty as he walked back to base as well.

The next morning in Night Raid's base

Hit woke up in his room to bright sunlight beaming through his window. As he rose out of bed, he saw his armour had been cleaned and was laying neatly in a chair across from his bed.

Hit got out of bed wearing a short sleeve pajama shirt along with a matching set of pajama pants and walked over to his clean set of armour. Only to find a note on top of it. He preceded to pick up the note and read it to himself.

"I washed your armour for you since it was dirty and all, but it's not like I need your praise for it or anything. So don't go thinking I'll be doing this all the time or something."

Mine.

Hit just smirked at mine's little note for him as he changed into his armour and headed downstairs.

When Hit walked down stairs into the dining table area he saw Najenda smoking a cigarette and Schelle reading a different book this time. He also smelt food cooking in the kitchen which he could deduce meant that Akame was making breakfast.

Najenda, hearing the sound of boots walking into the dining room turned to see Hit up and active.

"Good morning Hit." Commented Najenda with a stern face.

"Morning Boss." Replied Hit curtly.

It was at this point that Schelle looked up from her book to see hit standing in the dining room. She gave him a quick smile before saying, "Oh good morning Hit, it appears you slept well."

"Yes I did." Responded Hit with a nod towards Schelle.

Najenda then relit her cigar as she turned her head away and blew out a puff of smoke before she turned back to face hit.

"I've actually got a special assignment for you Hit." Said Najenda.

"Oh, what sort of assignment?" Asked Hit curiously.

"Well, yesterday you bragged about having 1,000 years of experience at being an assassin, so I'm going to put them to the test." Came Najenda's reply.

Hit raised his eyes in confusion at Najenda's statement then smirked.

"What kind of test?" Asked Hit with amusement.

However, before Najenda could give him an answer, Hit turned to his left to see Tatsumi come into the dining room as well. Tatsumi went into the dining room to see Najenda, Hit, and Schelle who had stopped their conversation upon tatsumi's arrival.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mine?" Questioned Tatsumi before he continued. "She was supposed to be training me for the day."

Schelle then closed her book after hearing Tatsumi's question and got up from her seat.

"She's still not up yet, I'll go wake her." Said Schelle as she about to walk off Mine's room. However, before Schelle could do so Najenda stopped her.

"No, tatsumi will do it." Stated Najenda firmly.

"Why me?" Asked Tatsumi, confused as to why he had to do it.

"You're her subordinate for the day it's your job to wake her up." Came the staunch reply from Najenda. Tatsumi just sighed at this as he started on his way to mine's room to go wake her up.

"Alright fine." Said Tatsumi a little irritated.

As he walked away schelle looked confused by Najenda's statement to tatsumi. "I wasn't aware we had that rule."

Najenda closed her eyes and chuckled.

"That's because we don't, consider it another test." Replied Najenda with a humoured smirk across her face.

Hit side eyed his boss with curious intent. "What sort of test is he about to go through?"

Najenda looked back towards hit as she continued her conversation from earlier. "Worry about that later, now I need to discuss your assignment with you."

As both Hit and Najenda sat down a blast had gone off up in the base causing everything to shake. Hit turned to see leone coming into the room full of vigour and excitement.

"Hey, is there some kind of festival going on?" Remarked Leone with enthusiasm.

Hit just sighed at leone being unaware at the current situation going on. Schelle looked up from her book at the multiple shots going off that were rocking the base.

"Wow she's really going off." Commented Schelle with amazement at Mine's current temper tantrum.

Najenda blew smoke out of her lit cigarette before giving her final words on the matter.

"Tatsumi's in for a long day."

Hit sat down in the chair across from Najenda as she gave hit his assignment.

"Hit, let me cut right to the chase."

Najenda took a pause as she took a quick smoke from her cigarette.

"A spy for the revolution had an important dossier containing key information about how we plan to stage the revolution as well as the location and other information about our allies that plan to aid the revolution."

As Najenda finished, she blew another puff of smoke from her cigarette. Hit had put his feet up on the table and leaned back into his chair as he looked at his boss.

"Let me guess, if this info gets out the whole revolt against the empire could fail?"

Najenda nodded her head at hit's question.

"Hit, that's why I need you to retrieve the dossier before the empire has a chance to get it."

Hit looked confused at Najenda's current statement she had just made. From the sounds of it, it sounded as if the document had already fallen into the hands of the empire. It made no sense. Najenda who had picked up on hit's confused facial expression, continued with her explanation.

"The dossier hasn't officially fallen into the empire's hands yet, it and the spy for the revolution are being held in a manor under a noblewoman named Cinder."

Najenda blew up another puff of smoke from her cigar.

Hit who was still leaning back in his chair opened his eyes and talked to his boss after she'd finished blowing her smoke out of her cigarette.

"So, this sounds like a simple search and retrieve mission what's the big issue?"

"The issue hit is that not only does cinder carry and imperial arms but she also has three guards with imperial arms as well." Replied Najenda to Hit's inquiry. Hit looked at najenda curiously before giving a response.

"Why should I care whether they have these imperial arm weapons or not?"

"You should care because since you boasted at being over 1,000 years of age and having more combat experience, then this should be no problem for you."

Hit sighed as he got up and preceded to walk out the door but before he did he turned his head back to najenda.

"I'll make sure to be back before the next debriefing." Said Hit calmly.

Najenda gave a slight chuckle before she took another smoke of her cigar.

"I know you will."

Hit gave a quick smirk to his boss as he turned away from her and walked out the door.

In the Imperial capital

Hit walked through the capital until he found the manor that held his target and the document he needed to bring back to base. Hit then preceded to Time-Skip past security and into the manor. Hit continued to walk around the manor until he sensed a fading ki coming down the hall. Hit entered a torture/interrogation room and he then saw a middle aged man who was chained to a brick wall with blood streaming down his face.

As hit continued examining his body he also noticed that he was covered in cuts and many burn marks along his body. Hit walked over and leaned down to eye level with the tortured individual who was chained to the wall. Hit gave the man a couple light pats on the side of his face causing him to stir.

"Uhhh, hmm, who are you?" Said the man groggily.

"I'm hit, najenda sent me to get you and the information." Responded Hit.

The man coughed again this time he began to cough up drops of blood.

"Sorry hit, but I'm afraid you'll have to get the info out of here without me. I can't move anymore."

Hit looked over the man's injured and beaten body before he understood what he was trying to say. The man smirked as he was slowly dying from his torture wounds but hit noticed that his smirk wasn't that of sadness, it was one of pride.

"Man, I sure botched this one up didn't I?"

Hit spoke to him again upon hearing his statement, still crouched down at eye level.

"At least you managed to keep the information safe… sort of."

"Hm guess so but this is the end of the line for me." Said the man with a dark chuckle.

"Guess so." Hit then noticed the dying man raised his bloodied hand and clenched it into a fist like a fist bump.

"Since you're apart of night raid, don't let the death of one grunt like me slow you down… just make sure you do the revolution proud Hit."

Hit gave the dying man a fist bump as he watched him die with a proud smile on his face. Hit then looked away from the now dead man lying in his chains.

"I'll do this revolution proud by cleaning up the trash that use people like pawns in a game."

Hit then walked over and undid the man's restraints as he carried the dead man over his shoulder. "The least I can do is give you a proper burial."

Hit then set the man's corpse down gently.

"However, I can do that later, right now I've still got a job to complete, but I'll come back for you." As Hit turned away from the dead man, he finished with, "You're not rotting in here I can guarantee that."

Hit then continued to walk through the manor and Time-Skip past more guards until he found himself in a room that had a fall season design to it. Most of the room was outlined in gold highlights while most of the furniture was a maroon shade of red.

Hit then saw on a table in the center of the room an enclosed folder, the one he was looking for.

Hit then grabbed it and tucked it away however before he could leave he immediately dodged an incoming slash aimed at his throat. He then heard a laugh but no person in sight until a few feet in front of him came a blaze of fire and from the fire stood a woman.

The woman in front of hit was wearing a red dress with a slit up it that exposed one of her legs. Her eyes were an amber colour. Her black hair went down to the middle of her back and covered her right eye. Her skin tone was white.

The woman bit the tip of her finger and kept eyeing hit all over like he was a fresh piece of meat. Hit opened his mouth and spoke breaking the silence.

"So, I take it you're Cinder?"

Cinder let out a laugh.

"My my, aren't you perceptive. Yes I am and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take what's mine."

"If you're referring to the folder it's coming back with me, so you don't have to worry." Said Hit impassively.

"Oh, but I am worried, you see if I don't get that to Honest I'll, I'm sorry let me rephrase that we'll be in big trouble."

Hit then looked around the room as three figures appeared around him.

The first figure was young women with a light, green cut with straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side and red eyes. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-coloured crop top, and on the back was the emblem of cinder's house. Her skin colour was a medium brown color.

Looking to his left the next individual was a tall well-built middle-aged man who wore a black shirt and a tan coloured jacket over his shirt with the jacket being unbuttoned all the way down. His hair was a medium length dark brown with it going a bit past his neck. Hit noticed his eyes were a black colour. In his hands was a white hammer with a gold centre-piece.

Turning around, the last individual was an older woman, but her appearance would throw off most people as she looked like a teenager. Her eyes were two different colours. Her eye on the left was brown, while her eye on the right was pink. Hit didn't see her carry a weapon but that didn't mean she didn't have one. Her attire consisted of a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Her hair colour was a mix of white and pink with a small streak of brown. One thing hit noticed about the woman is that she was looking at him and when their eyes met she immediately turned her head and looked at the ground with a small blush tainting her cheeks.

Hit now surrounded by the four individuals looked back at Cinder as she gave him an introduction to her three associates.

"Oh, right I never introduced you to my associates."

Cinder then went down the line as an introduction.

"The young woman with the light green hair to my left is emeralda.

Emeralda flashed hit a smirk showing her confidence. Cinder spoke again.

"The big man with the hammer is Gravy."

"Last but not least the girl who looks like an Ice cream sundae is Neo."

Hit looked around as he was surrounded but he assumed his common boxing stance as he prepared for battle.

"Let's go." Was the last thing Hit said as in an instant, the 4 of them disappeared as they battled throughout the manor.

Cinder just smirked. "Guess I'd better follow them."

Cinder walked as she kept up a pace, merely watching the four warriors fight it out.

As the four warriors ran through the halls as they kept battling emeralda fired shots from her twin guns then switched them to two back hand sabers. Hit continued blocking emeralda's strikes before she dodged as gravy attempted to strike him with his hammer, only for Hit to dodge that as well. Emeralda smirked at this.

"This can't be the best you got right?" Said Emeralda smugly

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Replied Hit, openly inviting her to attack him. She rushed him again however when she did she passed right through his body.

"What the hell just happened?!" Screamed Emeralda in alarm.

Emeralda then turned around only to get a fist slamed into her face causing her stumble back. Emeralda wiped her mouth to only see blood then she got pissed and rushed hit in blind rage. However, before emeralda could react hit executed his Flash-Crush-Fist killing emeralda where she stood.

"H-How could I lose to this assassin trash ?" Uttering her final words she fell dead on the floor. Seeing this enraged Gravy where he gripped his hammer to the point of almost breaking it.

"How dare you kill Emeralda!" Shouted Gravy

"The price of this will be you shattering before my imperial arms. The war hammer Angrir!" Finished Gravy as he assumed his fighting stance with Angrir.

Hit assumed his fighting stance ready to engage the angry berserker.

"Bring it."

Gravy, hearing Hit's reply, rushed hit briefly surprising the assassin with his speed for being such a big fellow. Gravy kept swinging at hit until a clean hammershot connected with hit sending him reeling back but not enough to crack his body armour, let alone even damage him at all. Hit dusted himself off then looked back at gravy impassively.

"Not bad for someone like you anyway."

Gravy then started laughing.

"Hm ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?" Remarked Hit curiously

"I'm laughing because I've just activated my Trump Card: Final Judgement."

Then Gravy's skin tone started to change colours to from his usual pale colour to a shade of red and his eyes went wide with sadistic rage.

"I'm going to KILL you assassin!"

"Bring it." Repeated Hit again.

Gravy then rushed hit swinging his hammer at hit who continued to dodge but Gravy's berserker mode was fast and kept hit on the edge. Hit prepared to execute his Time-Skip but when he did he couldn't move until he felt gravy's hammer uppercut him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Ugh what happened?" Questioned Hit before continuing his thought, "I was stopped out of my Time-Skip for a moment."

Gravy rushed hit again looking for a hammer strikes while hit executed his Time-Skip only for the same thing to happen like last time. hit was taken out of his Time-Skip except this time he dodged Gravy's hammer strike. Hit then turned to see Cinder's right eye under her hair glow a bright orange then fade back to normal.

"So that's it then."

Hit and Gravy rushed each other again then Cinder's left eye glowed again except this time hit wasn't stopped to her surprise as hit's shot connected sending Gravy stumbling back.

"Why isn't this working?" Questioned Cinder

Gravy rushed hit again only to be hit with a Time-Skip attack.

"Y-You faked me out with a normal attack but instead you went for that special move of yours."

"My special move is called Time-Skip." Commented Hit to Gravy.

Gravy then began to cough up blood as he stumbled as his body began to falter under his trump card.

"Damn it!"

"So it appears your body can't keep that up… you're dying." Stated Hit matter of factly.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter I'll still kill you."

"No, you won't."

Hit executed his Flash Crush Fist however while it did connect due to the bulk of Gravy's trump card his heart sealed under mounds of pure bulk and muscle, effectively slowing it down from reaching his heart for a few seconds.

Gravy rushed hit once more but he then stopped as his body gave off amounts of steam and the bulk and extra muscle faded Gravy lay dead his heart crushed in his chest.

Hit then looked around for the third one the woman called neo but it appears she fled like a coward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fireball head his way but he jumped back just in time.

"So Cinder, it appears you're the only one left."

Cinder lit her hands ablaze as she shot out balls of fire as hit kept dodging them.

Hit prepared to use his Time-Skip on cinder but then he noticed her right eye glow again stopping his Time-Skip allowing her to try and strike him with some blasts of fire but hit dodged it in time. Hit then stood still and put his hands in his pockets and stood across from Cinder.

"I see so your right eye is your Imperial Arms."

She snapped her fingers.

"Bingo it's called Maiden's eye."

"You see that little Time-Skip trick you do, my imperial arms allows me to cancel an attack or ability of a person that allows them either warp space or time and with you and your Time-Skip I can stop you."

"Even so that doesn't matter."

"Why is tha-" Before Cinder could finish her sentence, she felt hit's fist connect with her throat sending her stumbling back.

"W-What happened, you should've stopped in your Time-Skip."

"What you stopped was one of my clones, so you assumed you'd already won and that was where you left yourself open."

Hit then executed his Flash Crush Fist killing cinder and leaving her dead on the floor.

He then walked over and removed her imperial arms in her right eye, then hit her valut and took some bags of gold. He then Time-Skipped out of the manor however he was still wondering where that neo girl went as he walked back to base.

On a hill overlooking some of the city and cinder's manor

"I finally got to see you again hit, next time we meet I'll tell you who I really am and that's a promise." Said Neo as her body was engulfed in smoke…

Back at Night Raid's base

Before hit entered the base, he took cinder's imperial arms eye out of his pocket as he briefly held it in his hand and he then proceeded to crush it in his palm. Hit then walked inside base only to see Najenda and everyone else just about to discuss their next target.

"Ah hit welcome back how did the assignment go?" Asked Najenda.

Hit then tossed Najenda the folder he'd retrieved as he put his hands back into his pockets. Hit then listened to Najenda discuss the assignment of how a distant relative of the minster was using his name to abduct women and then proceeded to rape and beat them.

Najenda then began to assign mission roles. Hit then put his head up as he heard his name called along with tatsumi and mine.

"Hit you'll be going along with mine and tatsumi, think of this like chaperoning."

Mine then got angry and Najenda's statement about hit being their chaperone.

"Hold on a sec Boss, I don't need anybody chaperoning me. Especially not him!"

Mine finished her statement by pointing at hit who just closed his eyes and answered mine's statement before Najenda could.

"I'm chaperoning you so that your arrogance doesn't get you and tatsumi killed. In fact I think you should be thanking me."

Mine then got red in the face.

"Thank you?, Thank You! Why in the hell would I need your thanks you tall purple bastard!" Screeched Mine in rage.

Hit just sighed and closed his eyes until Najenda interrupted mine's rant.

"Mine, Hit's going along and that's final."

Mine just sighed as she had knowingly lost her argument.

On a hill overlooking Iakol's mansion

Tatsumi and Mine along with Hit were standing on a ridge overlooking the manor. Hit noticed that mine was adjusting her rather large sniper rifle as she was preparing to assassinate the target.

Hit then felt a multiple ki signatures coming out of the mansion only to see a bunch of women surrounding Iakol as he was walking out. Tatsumi then began to question mine as he was worried she was going to kill some of the innocent women surrounding Iakol.

As he heard Tatsumi, Hit then turned to his friend.

"Tatsumi stop worrying. Mine knows what she's doing."

Mine then smirked at Hit.

"See tatsumi, hit knows what he's talking about."

With Mine's pumpkin fully charged she fired the shot that went right between Iakol's eyes killing him. Hit turned to see tatsumi's face turn a shade of blue and also in shock. Mine lifted up pumpkin as she smirked at the two.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention I'm kind of a badass sniper genius."

Hit just scoffed at mine's statement.

"I'm sure that's just your ego talking mine." Remarked Hit.

At hit's statement mine's face turned red as she couldn't think of a comeback to the tall assassin. As the trio began to walk away from the sniper position they made it to a pink blossom tree where they were told the rendezvous point was.

Then the captain of Iakol's guards found them as he headed straight towards mine only for tatsumi to cut him off, but he easily dodged the young boys attack.

The captain then felt a hard fist connect with his face causing blood to leak from his nose as he looked up to see hit staring him down as hit executed his Time-Skip as the captain's body burst with multiple purple beams.

However, before he could recover he felt something hold him in place. Looking down at his waist he saw tatsumi gripping his waist tightly as he then saw mine charging up pumpkin for a shot.

Hit just sat back and watched as mine fired the shot that tore through the left side of the imperial captain. mine and tatsumi were arguing after that due to tatsumi flicking her in the forehead for cutting the blast to close and singeing some of his hair. Hit then walked over to the dying body of the imperial captain as he spoke his final words.

"Y-You bastards are going to pay for killing a member of the Minister's family." Choked out the dying imperial captain as Hit looked down on him impassively.

"I don't think so." Said Hit cooly as the captain then died on the ground. Following the captain's death, Hit and the rest of Night Raid returned to base satisfied with their job.

However unknown to Night Raid and Hit, an unbeatable foe had arrived before him and planned to spread his own version of absolute justice and to destroy anyone who opposed the empire he now served.


	7. Chapter 6

Words in Italics will be a character's thoughts

Chapter 5

In a forest outskirt outside of the empire

Lying on the ground was a tall, very muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys.

His skin was a grey colour, his eyes were big, round and black with enlarged pupils, and nostrils in place of a full nose. His outfit was a uniform of the Pride Troopers, consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. This was Jiren, Pride Trooper of Universe 11.

Jiren got up rubbing his head in confusion as he wasn't sure what had happened. All he could remember was fighting in the tournament, then in the end he fought Frieza, that android who was called # 17 and the man who showed him trust, Son Goku.

He got up and looked around until he sensed something. At that moment, a female figure appeared out of the shadows and attacked him with a sword, "Got You!"

Jiren looking at his attacker stopped the attack by just shooting a glare at his female adversary causing her to fall back into a tree in pain. Jiren walked over to her as she looked up only to see the eyes of the person stare down onto her as if they were looking into her very soul.

As jiren looked over his female attacker she looked like she was a teenager. Her hair was a short silver colour, her eyes being blue. Her attire consisted of loose fitting shorts and a low-cut purple and gold top that revealed her massive bust.

She was still rubbing her head in slight pain as Jiren looked down at his attacker once more. The girl noticing Jiren was looking over her body pulled down a bit of her low-cut top to give him a better view of her ample chest. She looked at him with a sultry smile.

"See something you like Big Boy?"

"No." Stated Jiren flatly.

Ivy briefly pouted until Jiren began to question her.

"Why'd you attack me?"

"Sorry about that, I thought you were another easy merchant to steal from." Replied the girl without a hint of guilt. The girl then got up and dusted herself off.

"Names Ivy, what's yours?"

Jiren didn't speak for a moment as he contemplated whether or not he should bother to give her his name until he spoke to her again.

"Jiren."

"That's a weird name." said Ivy with a raised eye brow from the rather unusual name.

"I didn't ask if you liked it or not."

Ivy shrugged her shoulders until she pressed jiren's arm into her sizeable bust. Ivy's heart than suddenly picked up pace around jiren.

"Even though I've just met him, my heart won't stop beating, is this love?" Ivy than shook her head in denial.

"No it can't be, I just met him and yet my heart won't stop beating this fast." Mumbled Ivy, confused at her current emotions.

Jiren looked back at Ivy as her face was red and heard her mumbling to herself.

"You alright?" asked jiren with a small hint of concern in his tone. From what he could tell, she was starting to lose herself, and he had no clue why.

Jiren's question managed to Snap her out of her trance as Ivy got up and tried to drag jiren with her, but he wouldn't budge until a simple tug of his arm sent her reeling back a bit. Her form smacking into his own as Jiren stood there as if nothing happened.

"Ow." Moaned Ivy in pain once more.

"Where are you trying to take me?" Questioned Jiren stoically.

"To meet my friends." Was Ivy's simple reply.

Jiren just crossed his arms as he thought to himself.

"The way I see it I don't have anywhere to go so I might as well travel with this girl ivy and her friends for now."

Jiren then looked down at Ivy with his arms being held by her.

"Fine, show me to your friends."

As she heard this, Ivy jumped for joy causing her bust to bounce a bit. She and Jiren than walked through the forest until they came into a clearing seeing two individuals sitting around a fire eating danger beasts and fixing/sharpening their weapons.

The first individual who jiren thought was a man appeared to be wearing some sort black and red armor. On the armor there was a glowing yellow symbol resembling a four pointed star on his neck, directly below his eye, and the circuit patterns on his body were red.

Next to him around the fire was a tall man who was sharpening a blade on a piece of stone. He wore a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. He also wore bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the danger beasts he has hunted which from what jiren saw consisted of A rib cage on his chest, A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder, Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots, and claws on his shoes.

Ivy then whispered in jiren's ear as she was on her tiptoes.

"Those bones he's wearing are from danger beasts that he has hunted, described as 'some of the most vicious quarry in the empire'."

Jiren just nodded at her words.

Seeing ivy had returned her comrades looked up from their activities to see her come back with a person wearing spandex. Ivy gave a cute hello to her two comrades.

"Hi everyone."

The person in the black and red circuit patterns spoke in a grainy mechanical voice.

"Ivy, who is this that you've brought back?"

"Mal It's no big deal. Besides, he's really strong." Said Ivy confidently.

"That's no excuse!" shouted Mal as he walked up and grabbed ivy by her collar.

"Even though your my little sister, I can't accept that crappy answer."

Then the man wearing the bone armor spoke up in a calm but serious tone with a bit of menace to it.

"Why so angry, if this person is strong then I see no problem."

Mal let Ivy go and got up in the Hunter's face.

"I couldn't care less Khyber."

Jiren just rolled his eyes as the two kept on debating. Ivy then got in between and broke it up.

"Enough you two, Jiren's going to be traveling with us."

Mal looked at Ivy, confused by her forward statement.

"And who put you in charge little sister?"

"Come on Mal, he's got nowhere else to go." Said Ivy, trying to reason with her brother.

"No, besides as I've said already, I couldn't care less."

Ivy then proceeded to pout and use the puppy eyes on her big brother. Mal started to sweat as he saw this. "crap, not that puppy look…" It didn't take long after that until he finally caved.

"Fine whatever, I don't care anymore." Said Mal as he turned his head away with a grouchy look.

Having got what she wanted, Ivy jumped for joy and tried to hug jiren only for him to move out of the way causing her to fall on the ground comedically.

Then Khyber spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration but we should be getting on the move."

Khyber then whistled at a frequency that was similar to a dog whistle. Jiren then turned to see a slim dark blue dog come out of the clearing with spike-like hair running down from it's collar to the tip of it's tail. The dog had sharp red eyes and black lines that ran across its body. It's teeth were sharp to the point were they could bite through bone.

Khyber petted the dog as he packed away his hunting gear as he was ready to move. Ivy put away her valentine in a sword sheath and got ready. Mal morphed his hand back to normal as he was now ready to move.

As the group proceeded to walk the forest outskirts of the empire for quite a while, ivy started to whine.

"We're lost. I feel like we've been going in circles for hours."

Khyber then spoke up as he petted his dog.

"Then I guess it's time for a change of pace."

Khyber then whistled and jiren looked as his dog transformed into the danger beast Marg Falcon. A white bird then appeared on Khyber's shoulder and flew into the sky to find a path.

A while later, the falcon returned to khyber's shoulder to give him an update and when he was told what his pet had seen. while his voice didn't show any surprise, his face did.

"It appears that we've encountered someone unexpected on our little travel path."

Mal not amused by Khyber's usual trait to say everything he inquired further.

"Who is it Khyber?"

"It's Esdeath." Stated khyber in a flat tone.

Ivy's face turned to one of surprise.

"Hold on, you mean the famous torture and Imperial general? That Esdeath?"

Khyber looked at ivy as he petted his dog who had reverted back to its normal state.

"The one and only Ivy."

Ivy's eyes then lit up.

"Let's take her." Said Ivy in an excited tone.

Mal looked at his little sister as if she'd sprouted a second head.

"Is your head on too tight Ivy?"

Ivy simply pouted at Mal's clear insult to her intelligence.

"Of course not Oni-chan."

"Then why do you want to fight the strongest in the empire?" Inquired Mal, completely unamused.

Ivy then thought about a proper answer to Mal for a moment. While Mal and Khyber started bickering again about their next course of action. Jiren then spoke up surprising everyone.

"I'll fight her."

Ivy looked up at jiren, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you sure Jiren?"

"Yes you all leave it to me." Replied Jiren in a stern voice as he radiated confidence, despite the stoic look on his face never shifting at all.

Mal then just sighed.

"Let him, if he gets himself killed its not our problem."

Khyber agreed with a nod.

"I concur with mal."

Jiren looked over his three current travel companions.

"Then let's go."

Meanwhile,with Esdeath, she and her army were currently heading back towards the capitol miles away from their position. While Esdeath would normally ride her dragon danger beast to the capitol, she instead chose to ride her horse to the capitol along side her three beasts for a change.

The three beasts were Esdeath's personal bodyguards that consisted of Liver,Daidara and Nyau.

Liver was a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache.

The second of the three beasts was Daidara who was a man of large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as his team-mates.

Finally the last of the the three beasts riding with Esdeath was Nyau who was a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils.

However the woman riding in front made the other three look like kittens by comparison in terms of aura. She, was General Esdeath.

Esdeath was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu.

Behind the four imperial arms users was a massive army that was under the command of the fearsome general herself.

Liver was the first to speak to his commanding general who rode next to him.

"General Esdeath, why do you think the Prime Minister has called you back to the capitol like this?"

Daidara then chimed in after Liver.

"Probably has something to do with those Night Raid guys again."

Nyau joined in the conversation as well.

"Man you think night raid would've learned by now."

"Liver,Daidara, Nyau."

The three beasts turned towards their general as she spoke in a calm but commanding voice.

"I understand your questions and concerns, but it'll have to wait until we return to the capitol."

"Of course General Esdeath." Responded the three beasts in unison.

Then suddenly to the surprise of the four, their horses got up on the back legs and reigned back in terror and surprise as something had obviously scared to them. Esdeath calmed her horse down to look forward to see the cause of their animals disturbance was what appeared to be a man wearing a spandex outfit. Esdeath, while she looked in Jiren's direction, proceeded to question him.

"Who are you?"

Jiren just stood quietly with his arms crossed, his head down and eyes closed. Esdeath then frowned at this person apparently ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes a bit though as she sensed the presence of three others near the man.

"Also, tell your three friends there's no point in trying to hide. I know they're there."

Out of the woods then appeared Ivy, Mal, Khyber and his dog.

Jiren then brought his head up and opened his eyes as they met with Esdeath's icy blue stare. Jiren spoke to Esdeath in a focused but calm tone.

"So I take it your Esdeath?"

"And if I am?" Responded Esdeath with an edge to her tone.

"Your eyes show there isn't an ounce of purity in you. Therefore, I'm going to beat you."

Esdeath then flashed a smirk at her new opponent before her however her three bodyguards quickly intervened. Liver was the one to speak to his general.

"General Esdeath, let us three handle this."

"It's alright Liver besides he challenged me and besides I needed to stretch anyway."

Esdeath then proceeded to dismount her horse as her three beasts and her army backed away giving their general some room. Ivy, Mal, and Khyber did the same with Jiren as they also backed up giving him some room.

Esdeath and Jiren now stood across from each other with them both in an intense stare down.

"You know, I plan on making you scream. I've been developing some new methods of torture and you seem like the perfect individual for it."

Jiren just scoffed.

"You assume you can already beat me. If you're so confident about your abilities… than come at me."

Esdeath then rushed jiren with a couple fast strikes however the pride trooper didn't even budge from her attacks. Stepping back, she unsheathed her Rapier and rushed jiren again only for him to block her attacks with just his finger.

Then Jiren attacked her with his invisible eye blast sending her reeling back through some trees.

This left Liver,Daidara,and Nyau stunned as no one had ever pushed back General Esdeath this much from what they could remember, let alone with just their eyes no less.

Esdeath was getting up and had noticed that her general clothes had taken some damage and were scratched up, however she could now feel the amount of pressure this man had let out from that one attack that she couldn't see and it made her adrenaline pump with anticipation.

As she walked out of the clearing, she then coughed up spit as she noticed that Jiren had moved before she could register his movement with her eyes and landed a clean gut shot to her abdomen, causing her to go to a knee while clutching her stomach.

Jiren then spoke to esdeath.

"Is this your best? I thought you were a feared general, but I guess all I've been told was a lie."

Esdeath then got up again as jiren then noticed that ice was starting to form in the air. Jiren saw several icicles appear from out of thin air.

"Weissschnabel!" yelled out esdeath as the icicles launched toward jiren only for him to stand still as they hit his energy barrier and dissipated on impact.

Surprised by this, esdeath started to lose her composure as jiren then stood still staring her down.

"Is that it 'general'? Pathetic."

Esdeath then snapped in a sadistic manner.

"I'll show how strong I truly am!"

Her blue eyes widened in sadistic rage as she built up a tonne of energy from within herself. Jiren looked as she jumped in the air as a giant sized piece of ice hail had formed.

"Hagelsprung!"

As it went towards Jiren his eyes widened a bit in slight surprise as he put his hands in front to block the attack as the gigantic pillar of ice hit it's mark directly as there was a loud boom from the impact. A shockwave bellowing out from the force of the collision as it uprooted hundreds of trees around the area and left a crater in the ground .

From the impact dust esdeath saw jiren lying on the ground face down. She began to laugh as she redrew her rapier and prepared to strike him down until her eyes widened in surprise as Jiren was up close with an orange ki blast pressed close to her stomach region.

"That giant ice attack wasn't half bad."

Esdeath was surprised to see her attack hadn't even left a scratch on the man or even fazed him in the slightest. Jiren then launched Esdeath away with his power impact as he raised his hand and opened his palm and widened his eyes. He then turned around with his arms crossed, head down, and his eyes closed as the ki blast was going away.

"Owari Da."

The orange blast exploded behind him with Esdeath sent flying away and her body crashing in front of her men badly damaged and clothes damaged to the point of where she wasn't wearing much. Only enough fabric remaining to keep her modesty as it just about covered her breasts and lower region.

"General Esdeath!" Shouted her men with worry.

The three beasts and a couple soldiers rushed to the side of their fallen General. Jiren then walked over to Esdeath's damaged body as she was still lying unconscious and raised his hand.

The three beasts and the couple soldiers were prepared to defend their general when jiren just walked past them, utterly ignoring them as he placed his hand below her chest on her abdomen as he restored her with a little bit of his ki.

Esdeath's eyes went wide open as she sat up and looked over herself as she was covered in wounds and battle marks and dirt. Her clothes almost completely gone. She then looked up at Jiren with a smile on her face as she looked Jiren dead in his face as she struggled to get up.

Esdeath, now standing up with a lot of effort, was once again face to face with Jiren.

She smirked.

"Tell me your name warrior."

"Jiren."

"Jiren, how would you and your companions like to come back to the capitol with me?"

Jiren while his face didn't show it, he was confused mentally.

"Why should we go with you?"

"Your strength is surprising and beyond anything I've ever witnessed. Strength like yours would be put to better use within the empire than out here in the wild."

Jiren thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself that I'll fit into this empire well."

"You can be sure Jiren. I promise you that. I will put in a good word with the Prime Minister. Once he sees how much I want you there, believe me, he'll let you stay."

Jiren just nodded as he looked back at his three companions as they agreed to go with him and Ivy was the one who was going to go with jiren regardless.

So, with both parties in agreement, they headed towards the capital not knowing the impact the empire's newest addition would affect conflicts with night raid in the future.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

At Night Raid's base

Najenda had gathered everyone in the meeting room to discuss a message Hit had received earlier.

Najenda who was still sitting in the chair asked a question to hit who was standing in the middle while the rest of night raid was outside.

"Hit do you know a member of Cinder's guard named Neo?"

Hit's mind then thought back to the three of cinder's flunkie until he remembered the girl with ice cream hair who would look at him then look back at the ground.

"Yeah, I remember her… what about it?"

Najenda blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well, she wants to meet with you one on one to 'talk'."

Hit then gave Najenda a deadpanned look.

"You know it could be a trap."

"I'm well aware that's why Akame and Mine will be watching as backup."

Hit just looked in akame and mine's direction as he nodded to his two comrades as they both readied their imperial arms as the three of them moved out.

At an unknown outskirt location

Hit was leaning against a tree when he heard footsteps approaching as he turned his head to see the same ice cream sundae looking girl from last time.

"So last time you ran Neo why come to me now?"

Neo just put both her arms behind her back and smiled at the tall purple assassin.

"Well Hit I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

Neo then got up close in hit's ear and whispered something.

When she pulled away hit's face for the current time was one of shock but then it went back to normal.

"You're telling me the truth I can only assume."

Neo just smirked at Hit.

"Of course I'd have no reason to lie to you."

"So after tracking me down and calling me here what do you want?"

Neo then skipped close in Hit's personal space.

"I want to be your imperial arms."

This statement left Akame and Mine both shocked as they found out about another imperial arms but they were still confused as how she was an imperial arms since they couldn't be made anymore.

Hit once again heard the word imperial arms but when he looked at neo he didn't see how she was an imperial arms.

"I'm an organic type imperial arms with 3 different trump cards."

Neo finished her sentence by pointing at her eyes.

"When my eyes are pink that means I can take anyone or anything into my own pocket dimension for however long I want, when they're brown I can create anything I want, and when they're white I can heal any injury or restore any severed limb no matter how severe."

Hit looked impassive at all this until neo guided his hand to the middle of her chest.

"This is where my core is it's the reason we organic types can regenerate like we do."

Hit just nodded.

"So you're gonna be my imperial arms now?"

"Yup pretty much."

Then in a puff of smoke neo changed herself from her normal human state to a little pendant as hit put her away in his pocket.

Out from their hiding place Akame and Mine were now standing across from Hit as the examined the state Neo had changed herself into.

"So you've finally got an Imperial arms now Hit."

Akame spoke impassively.

Mine just turned and huffed.

"Just because you have an imperial arms now doesn't mean you-"

Before mine could finish hit flicked her in the forehead causing her to cover her bump in a cute manner.

"Uh what was that for?"

"I knew what you were going to say so I just shut you up before you finished."

As the two of them were going to argue Akame intervened.

"Let's get going back to base and tell Boss what we've discovered."

Night Raid Base meeting room

Najenda blew a puff of smoke as akame finished her explanation.

"I see well hit congrats on getting your first imperial arms."

Hit just shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

Hit then kept his head down and his eyes closed as he listened to Najenda explain their next target.

Later in the nighttime streets of the empire

Hit remembered how Najenda and the others had said how Zanku was a former executioner until he went insane with all the head chopping and took it to the streets.

Hit kept walking trying to find this serial killer until he sensed Tatsumi's ki had gone down so he went over to where it was.

Imperial Plaza

Hit arrived about the same time as akame had landed in front of tatsumi.

"Hit … Akame I'm glad you're both here."

Zanku then removed his jacket.

"Well, Well if it isn't akame and her infamous Murasame and you must be the invisible killer I'm starting to hear about."

"Nice to meet you both my name is headhunter Zanku."

Hit then looked at tatsumi then at Zanku and he was about to step up until akame put her arm in front of hit.

"No hit I'll go."

"You sure you can handle it."

Akame just nodded.

Then both her and Zanku rushed each other with their blades clashing that seemed fast to tatsumi but to hit he was able to keep pace with them easily.

Akame and zanku kept fighting until Hit noticed Zanku was using the green eye on his forehead to predict her attacks.

"So akame tell me how do you deal with the voices?"

Akame looked confused by his statement as did hit.

"Hm."

"Listen if you're quiet you can hear them."

"They're screaming at me to go join them down there they sound so angry I just keep talking to drown them out but they're so loud so tell me how do you deal with them."

"I don't hear them."

"What?"

"Your voices I don't hear anything like that."

"I see I thought since you being a professional killer you'd understand."

Hit noticed that zanku's green eye activated something again.

"You disappointed me!"

Hit saw how akame wasn't moving like she was in a trance.

He then turned his attention towards Zanku.

"What'd you do Zanku?"

"Right now thanks to spectator's illusionary sight she's seeing someone so important to her that she can't bring herself to do harm to me."

Tatsumi then begged akame to wake up.

"Akame please snap out of it!"

"It's no use no matter what you do no one can bring themselves to hurt the one they love the most can they?"

"This is the last thing you'll see before you die akame enjoy it!"

However, akame preceded to strike Zanku while still under illusionary sight's influence.

"What the hell!"

"You were supposed to see the one you care about."

"My desire to kill her is because I love her."

Akame then rushed Zanku again.

"Ahh, I refuse to die!"

Hit noticed how his blades wouldn't last much longer.

Akame then broke zanku's blades as she prepared the final strike.

"You are done."

She sliced zanku in the throat killing him

Zanku died on the ground but hit managed to hear his final words as zanku's ear muffs broke.

"The voices they're gone."

"It's delightful."

"I thank you Akame."

Hit then bent down to Zanku's corpse and closed his eyes putting him to rest.

Back at Night Raid's base

Hit was sitting at a table with his new imperial arms partner Neo who was eating a cone of ice cream.

"So hit you think this group has a chance to succeed in their revolution."

Hit then turned to his imperial arms.

"Why are you suddenly having doubts."

"You don't think we can win?"

"No, I was just asking a question."

"Hm, I see well I'd better get going."

"Why?"

Hit then turned back to neo and smirked.

"Because it's my turn to help make dinner."

With that Hit went to help prepare food while neo just smirked at her new master as she skipped behind him as this was the start of a unique partnership.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Nighttime in the Imperial capital

Hit and Neo were walking back from a client job with Hit walking his usual way with his head down and hands in his pockets while Neo, not to his surprise was skipping behind him cheerful as usual.

"Neo." Said Hit.

Neo then stopped skipping and turned towards her master.

"Yeah hit?"

"I've noticed you're always so cheerful." Commented Hit.

"Yep." Replied Neo happily.

"Why?" Asked Hit with curiosity.

"Well… to be honest, I don't know, but I think it's because I'm around you." Replied Neo.

Hit sweatdropped at Neo's answer.

"That's a terrible answer." Said Hit with some incredulity.

"But it's true." Said Neo in a factual tone.

"So you're telling me that you're always so happy when you are with me?" Questioned Hit with a quirked brow.

Neo nodded her head rapidly in response. Hit then perked his head up as he just sensed a killing intent appear not far from where he was.

"Neo, you feel that too?" Asked Hit seriously.

"Yeah, I did." Responded Neo just as serious as Hit.

Without exchanging anymore words between the two of them, Hit and Neo both went to the source of the massive killing intent.

With Mine and Schelle

Mine used pumpkin to try and blast seryu but Koro increased its size and stopped the incoming fire. The bullet struck him hard and blasted a hole in his gut. After the smoke cleared though, both mine and Schelle were surprised to see Koro had healed.

"You see that Schelle?" Said Mine, her tone laced with a bit of worry.

"Yeah." Said Schelle seriously.

"It must be an organic type imperial arms." Stated Mine.

Seryu then got up next to Koro and pulled out two twin pistols and fired them both.

"Tonfa Guns!" Yelled out Seryu with glee as she tried to riddle her adversaries with holes.

Mine and Schelle dodged them with ease and began to ready their imperial arms for combat until seryu stopped firing. She pointed towards mine and schelle's direction.

"Koro, Supper Time!"

Koro then rushed Schelle mouth open and spinning her way with a mouth full of teeth. Then to the three combatants surprise, Koro was blown back by a strike. Schelle then turned to mine, believing her to be the one who had struck Koro.

"Thanks, mine."

"Schelle that wasn't me." Responded Mine in confusion.

The two of them then heard the sound of clacking boots on the pavement. Appearing in between them was hit who'd just come out of his Time-Skip.

"Hit!" Exclaimed both Mine and Schelle in surprise.

Hit turned to his two comrades as they looked genuinely glad to see him. Seryu's eyes then went wide with sadistic joy once again.

"It doesn't matter how many of you show up Night Raid! I'll execute everyone of you in the name of Absolute Justice!"

"Shut up." Said Hit evenly in response to Seryu's boast.

"Excuse me?" Came the confused and somewhat annoyed reply of Seryu.

"I said shut up." Hit repeated himself, this time louder than before.

Hit then assumed his common boxing stance as he readied to fight.

"I met someone who said that an assassin's line of work, our line of work, was a dirty line of work and he preached on about justice." Stated Hit with an edge to his tone that got sharper as he continued.

"However, with you, I don't see him. All I see is a scared officer who's got more bark than bite."

At that point, Seryu snapped.

"I'll show you who's got more bite!" Seryu than pointed at Hit as she gave Koro his next order.

"Koro… eat the tall one first!"

Acknowledging its master's orders Koro rushed hit only for the imperial arms to phase through Hit which surprised seryu. Hit then turned to his two comrades again.

"Have you two found the core yet?"

"Of course not! We just started fighting this thing." Replied Mine as her temper began to flare a little.

Seryu then again ordered Koro as she stood next to it, arms crossed over her chest.

"Koro… Bulk Up."

Koro's tiny arms then grew into big muscle arms in a matter of seconds. Mine's only reaction was disgust.

"Uhh… that is so not cute."

"Crush them." Commanded Seryu.

Koro then rushed the three assassins, it's fist coming in rapid succession.

"Mine, Hit, get behind me."

Schelle then put Extase in front as she blocked the rapid strikes as best she could. Seryu then pulled a whistle from her pocket and blew as loud as she could which alerted Mine and Hit who were still behind schelle. Hit looked at Mine not knowing what seryu just did or what the loud whistle was.

"Mine, what was that?" Questioned Hit.

"She just called for backup. That means we're in big trouble… perfect." Replied Mine with sarcasm at the end.

Hit then watched as mine jumped up and pointed pumpkin at Koro's face.

"You still hungry?" Taunted Mine.

Koro looked up to see Mine aiming her gun directly at him.

"Eat this!" She exclaimed as she pulled pumpkin's trigger.

A big yellow blast than engulfed Koro. One that was much stronger than before. However, Hit saw Koro was starting to regenerate again so he quickly pulled Schelle aside.

"Schelle, I have a plan."

"I'm listening, what is it?" Said Schelle with interest.

"Me and Mine will work together and try and take that dog down while you deal with Seryu. From what I know a dog can't function if its master is dead."

Agreeing with Hit's plan Schelle then went around as she prepared to strike. Seryu meanwhile, only laughed at Mine's failed attempt to damage Koro.

"HAHA, you should never underestimate an imperial arms!"

Then out of the smoke, Seryu turned to see Schelle rush her.

"Here it goes Trump Card Extase!" Yelled out Schelle as a bright light engulfed the plaza as Schelle then attacked Seryu with a barrage of strikes until to Schelle's surprise Seryu, even without her imperial arms managed to break out of the barrage of strikes.

Seeing it's wielder under attack Koro turned around to help out only to have Hit Time-Skip the area then hit it directly only for it to regenerate again. Hit then saw Schelle and Seryu continue their fight into the woods area of the plaza.

Hit then proceeded to close his eyes and focus on finding the core. Seeing one of the assassins not moving Koro rushed Hit again with another barrage of attacks with its large arms only for Hit to dodge and open his eyes again.

"Found it." Said Hit as he called over to his fellow assassin.

"Mine."

"Yeah Hit?" Replied Mine.

"I located the core." Said Hit.

Surprised Hit was able to find it she inquired further while still blasting it.

"Where is it?"

"I found it deep in its head." Replied Hit confidently.

Mine then smirked.

"Seems your pretty smart after all." Said Mine in an attempt to rile him up.

"Yeah keep insulting me mine, see how far you get." Hit replied, clearly unaffected by Mine's attempt to annoy him as both assassins rushed Koro again.

In the woods with Schelle and Seryu

As the combatants continued their fight Schelle struck Seryu with a couple slashes with extase only for Seryu to block them. However, as Seryu was trying to create space between them she tripped on a rock and lost her balance. Seeing the window of opportunity created, Schelle rushed Seryu with a fatal strike only for the imperial police officer to sacrifice her hands to block the strike.

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried in pain as both her arms were cut clean off as blood spurted from the cut wounds.

Surprised by her action Schelle rushed Seryu again except while seryu was still falling back she shot back up with a sadistic look in her eyes.

"True Justice always prevails!"

In the opening where her hands had been sliced off was to Schelle's surprise a gun that was apart of her body.

"This was a special gift from captain Ogre just for you!"

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout as Seryu fired her gun directly at Schelle. To Seryu's utter shock, however, Schelle had blocked the bullet with Extase. Her eyes went wide with fear and surprise.

"She blocked it."

Schelle then twirled Extase and with clean precision and accuracy cut off Seryu's arms and blood flooded form her wounds as she screamed in pain. Schelle then raised extase to deliver the killing blow until Seryu shouted one more command to Koro.

"Koro use your trump card… go berserk!"

Upon hearing its orders, Koro's eyes began to change color to a dark read as did its eyes. Its mouth opened revealing three sets of teeth as it grew in size and muscle. Its skin was now a dark shade of red. Koro let out an ear-piercing roar hurting Mine and Schelle's ears. Hit then examined Koro in his trump card state until he remembered something.

"This trump card is similar to Gravy's… so just like that trump card, it must have some sort of limit… but where?"

However, before Hit could finish his thought the berserker Koro reached out and grabbed Mine in his big hands.

"Schelle!" Shouted Mine, catching her friend's attention.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Said, Schelle, as she started her way back to save Mine.

Seryu with a sadistic look of enjoyment on her face shouted at her imperial arms.

"Good boy, now Squeeze!"

Koro then preceded to crush the life out of Mine as she cried in pain.

"No, you don't." Said Hit as Hit then executed his Time-Skip jump spike as he rushed the bulked up Koro and proceeded to strike a pressure point on the arm making it go limp and dropping Mine.

Then Schelle who had just made it back came in with a clean strike that cut off the left arm of Koro.

"Schelle!" Said Mine, happy to see her friend was fine.

Hit found himself also being pleased that she was fine, his face just didn't show it.

"Glad to see you're alright." Said, Schelle, as she smiled at her two comrades.

"Looks like I made it in time." Finished Schelle with a happy smile.

Then a gunshot rang out and hit Schelle through the back. Mine and Hit's faces had morphed into ones of shock. Seryu with sadistic glee revealed to have a gun hidden in her mouth.

"Justice Prevails!" Said Seryu with sadistic glee.

Schelle who was still in shock, couldn't move.

"I-I can't move."

In that instant the bulked Koro, taking advantage of Hit's and Mine's momentary shock, bit Schelle clean in half causing her to scream in anguish.

"SCHELLE!" Screamed Mine in utter terror as she witnessed her friend get eaten in half.

Hit stood up and clenched his fists in an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, anger, as he turned toward Seryu who had a dark smug look on her face.

"Don't worry, you're next." Said Seryu.

Hit, forgetting his restraint as he let out his killing intent which scared Mine out of her blind rage of sadness.

"T-This killing intent… it's unreal. I-I can't move." Thought Mine in shock at the level of killing intent that began to radiate out of Hit.

Hit then turned to seryu as he crossed his arms in front then brought them to his sides as he let out a shout of rage and powered up.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seryu enraged Hit was still going to fight ordered Koro again.

"Koro… finish him!"

Koro didn't move though, instead, it just remained in place for the time being as it had also been affected by Hit's killing intent.

"Neo." Called out Hit to his new imperial arms.

Neo then appeared through what appeared to be teleportation next to mine via shattered glass entrance.

"Yeah Hit?"

"Get mine back to base." Ordered hit.

"You sure?"

"Now." Said Hit, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright." Responded the imperial arms with an affirmative nod as Neo took Mine back to base. Hit then heard Schelle speak one last time.

"Extase."

"Schelle." Schelle looked over at Hit as she heard his voice and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hit, I'm sorry I messed up again even though I tried."

"Schelle you didn't mess up." Said Hit in a softer tone than his usual one.

"Schelle." He called her name again, unsure she was still with him or not.

"Hit, I know you're probably not from here but promise me you'll make sure everyone else survives to the end… please."

Hit nodded to Schelle as he gave her a look that promised he would do exactly that. She wasn't finished though.

"Tell Tatsumi I'm sorry I won't be able to hold him anymore." Finished Schelle in a sad tone as her vision began to fade to darkness

Seeing this go on long enough, Seryu order koro to end it.

"Koro finish her!"

This time, Koro obeyed and charged right at Hit and Schelle. However before Koro could devour Schelle, Hit activated his time skip and in that froze moment he grabbed Schelle and retreated out of there.

Rain started to pour down as Koro could be seen munching on one of Schelle's arms as Seryu's face was one of glee and joy as she looked to the heavens.

"Did you see daddy? I did it, I killed one of the bad people for justice."

She then proceeded to laugh insanely at the sky while the rest of the police force that had just arrived just stood watching the scene in front of them.

At a shoreline with a wooden boat attached to the pier

Hit and Neo stood over Schelle as she was peacefully laying in the rowboat with Extase next to her.

Hit turned to Neo.

"Can you still heal her?"

Neo looked over Schelle's body.

"It's a bit complex Hit."

"Explain." Said Hit.

"I can heal her but her lower half will take time to grow back." Replied Neo.

"Do you know how long?" Asked Hit calmly.

Neo just shook her head. Hit then saw her eyes turn pink as she pulled an exact copy of Schelle's clothes that she always wore as Neo dressed Schelle in clean clothes.

"You created those?" Asked Hit with a bit of surprise.

Neo nodded again. Once she had finished dressing her, Hit gave her the command.

"Heal her."

At her master's order, neo's eyes turned white and she began to heal Schelle. She spoke to Hit about one problem as she did this.

"Hit, you know that even if we send her off she'll try and come back."

"I know." Replied Hit solemnly, a little bit worried about such a situation as he knew she would want to come back and help her friends.

Neo, after finishing Schelle's healing changed her eye color to pink and white as she tapped schelle's forehead.

"What'd you do Neo?"

Still a bit tired from the healing, she turned to her master.

" I gave her select amnesia, however, you can still tell her one thing before it actually takes effect."

Hit nodded at this as he then leaned down to Schelle as he whispered something into her ear. Once he had said his piece, he then gave the boat a light push sending it off to sea.

As the two assassins went back to base as the rain kept falling Hit turned to Neo who had pulled out a pink umbrella as she spoke to hit on the way back.

"You going to tell them what we did?"

Hit's next answer then surprised her.

"No."

"Why?" Asked Neo, genuinely shocked that her master didn't want to let his companions know that their friend was alive.

"Schelle's death hurt everyone else the most, I want them to get stronger from this." Replied Hit.

"But-"

Hit cut her off.

"If we tell them then there's no point, I want them to get stronger and learn so they can save this corrupt nation and if I have to carry this secret by myself then that's what I'll do for all their sakes."

Hit then felt neo hug his arm.

"Then I'll carry it with you then."

Neo and hit arrived back to base with the rain still pouring down only to see Tatsumi get punched in the face by Bulat who told him that they warned them that any one of them could die at any moment for their sins.

Hit then saw everyone of his comrades, while hit heavy by Schelle's loss he also saw that a fire had been lit under each one of them to get stronger and to not lose anyone again. He was also ready, not only to free this nation but to get payback on the person who caused them all this much pain.

"Seryu Ubiquitous, you will be killed by me or anyone of us in Night Raid. This I will make sure personally."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

In the imperial palace throne room

Esdeath was kneeling in front of the throne of the emperor Makoto and the prime minister Honest with the three beasts behind her.

"General Esdeath, for your success in conquering the northern tribe we have arranged a reward of 10,000 gold coins." Said the child emperor Makoto.

"I'm grateful your highness. I'll send it to the soldiers still fighting to protect our land." Replied General Esdeath with a hint of pride.

Honest looking down at esdeath who was still bowing smiled sadistically as he thought to himself.

"Esdeath truly doesn't care for money or power, she is only concerned with war and victory. As long as I'm in control she can destroy whatever she wishes and our interests can coexist. Hehe, she is the ideal puppet."

Esdeath then put her head up and addressed the young emperor.

"Now that I've returned to the capital from the Northland your majesty can once again rest at peace. I shall be terminating Night Raid next."

"Quite an undertaking, we would like to compensate you for such an ambitious achievement with more than just money. Is there something else you'd prefer?" Asked Makoto curiously.

"Actually there is, however there is someone who I think would make a great addition to our empire." Said Esdeath with a glint in her eye.

Hearing this had peaked Makoto and Honest's interest. Honest then spoke up to the feared ice general.

"General Esdeath, who is this person you speak of?"

Esdeath then turned to the door as her guest made his appearance. The doors opened revealing Jiren as he walked towards the throne with his arms crossed. Excluding Makoto, Honest couldn't believe the pressure this man was letting out. Jiren stood next to esdeath as she was still kneeling. Jiren then looked up to the throne to see a child with green hair in what looked like emperor clothes. Looking to his left he saw a man whose eyes showed a sinister look as if he was only out for himself. Jiren made sure to watch the fat man closely. Jiren then turned to esdeath.

"I understand you bringing me here, but who's the fat man with the child on the throne? I thought this was a kingdom not a daycare."

Hearing himself being called a fat man made honest almost surprised and 'hurt' by the insult as his face turned blue with shock from it.

"F-Fat man?"

Esdeath chuckled a little before returning back to being serious again.

"Jiren, you should show some respect to the emperor."

Jiren then turned to the young Makoto then turned back to esdeath.

"I wasn't aware a child could be an emperor."

Trying to get back to the matter at hand Honest redirected the conversation.

"So general Esdeath you say you brought this man into the capital to join the empire?"

"Indeed I did minster, he is surprisingly strong. I dare say even stronger than me."

Hearing this surprised Honest and Makoto as they couldn't believe that Esdeath would admit there was someone stronger than her. Makoto then spoke to Jiren who looked the young emperor in the eyes without wavering.

"Well, Jiren right?"

"Yes." Responded Jiren indifferently.

"If General Esdeath recommends you then I don't see any problem."

Honest then spoke up getting the attention of those present in the room.

"I'd also like to point out that your recommendation general Esdeath isn't human at a glance."

"Is that a problem fat man?"

Honest's face turned blue again from Jiren's insult.

"No, just wanted to point that out is all."

Makoto spoke again.

"If general Esdeath recommends you then I believe that a rank would be in order. Does general sound alright to you?"

"Your majesty! are you sure it's wise to give this man, if you even call him a man that high a rank?" Remarked Honest in shock that Makoto offered him their highest rank so quickly.

Jiren then spoke up in a stern yet calm tone which made the room turn in his direction.

"I don't care what rank I have. Such things are meaningless to me anyways."

After hearing this Honest came to a decision.

"Very well then, since you don't care what rank you are I believe that the rank under General might serve you well. A Colonel, yes that would probably suit you nicely."

Jiren rolled his eyes in indifference, and also him just not caring. Jiren then proceeded to walk out of the throne room but not before over hearing about how Esdeath wanted to try falling in love. He then left and saw outside his three travel companions.

Ivy ran up to Jiren waiting to hear the news.

"Well what'd they say?"

Jiren just closed his eyes and opened them again as he faced his companions.

"I've been given the rank of Colonel."

Mal just grumbled while khyber raised his brow a bit as he questioned that decision.

"Why would they rank you below Esdeath if you're stronger than her? That doesn't make sense."

Jiren just walked by his three companions as he spoke again.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about my rank. I'm only concerned on the task at hand."

Mal then spoke up intrigued at Jiren's new objective.

"What task at hand are you only concerned with right now?"

Jiren turned his head back around to his companions.

"Gather myself up a unit of soldiers."

Khyber then spoke with a smile on his face.

"Well then, this should be most entertaining seeing you try and recruit soldiers to your cause."

Ivy, with a bright smile on her face pumped her fist in the air full of joy and vigour.

"Alright! let's go recruit some people then!"

Jiren rolled his eyes yet again as he walked off into the capital looking for soldiers to recruit.

Back at Night Raid's base

Hit had walked into the dining room with Neo in his pocket as she was still recovering from healing Schelle last night. He noticed how mine was still suffering from her arm injury as she was wearing a cast, hence why he then saw Akame having to feed mine via spoon. Hit then smirked at the situation of mine being spoon fed by Akame before he remembered that they were all still hurting and recovering from Schelle's 'death'.

"I know it's wrong to hide Schelle being alive from them but they need this, they need to get stronger otherwise I doubt they can free this corrupt nation if they don't improve themselves."

Back in the Imperial capital

Walking down an outside open marble corridor were Esdeath in her general attire and Honest as they were discussing the recent events that had transpired earlier.

"It's strange I normally don't take an interest in anything besides war and bloodshed." Said Esdeath sounding somewhat confused.

"Oh, we're talking about love I presume?" Guessed Honest with surprising accuracy.

"I don't even understand this myself, but I'm feeling a desperate need for romance." Said Esdeath.

"Desire for the opposite sex is something all living creatures strive for." Responded Honest in a knowing tone.

Honest then turned his head in thought.

"Although, I don't know if I'd use the word romance in your case."

Esdeath then spoke again as the duo kept walking.

"It's so strange, yet it's still an animalistic instinct. But for the moment I must channel all my energy into eliminating Night Raid."

"Yes Esdeath, however before we get to that subject I have some rather interesting news about that alien man called Jiren you brought back with you."

Hearing Jiren's name caused the ice general to perk her head up in interest.

"Oh, what about Jiren?"

(Cut to a black background as Jiren appears then behind him is Ivy, Mal, and Khyber. Behind them is a group of imperial officers then soldiers as the number keeps growing more and more.)

"It would appear that Jiren managed to gather an army somehow overnight. such a feat is impressive wouldn't you agree?"

Esdeath briefly thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"That's a bit surprising, however…"

Honest noticed Esdeath had clenched her fists and her blue eyes narrowed in rage.

"I haven't forgotten the way he beat me so easily back in the forest."

Esdeath then grit her teeth as images of their battle replayed in her mind over and over.

"I see… so your still upset, but if you want revenge against him that bad then why bring him to the capital?" Asked Honest, trying to find out what was going through Esdeath's mind.

"I brought him because that strength will be put to better use for a future unit I have in store." Responded Esdeath, a small smile now replacing her previous look.

"I see… however, I believe I've come up with a new idea I think you'll like."

Esdeath turned her head to Honest as her smile got bigger.

"Oh? Please, do tell."

Later, in the imperial garden of the palace, Esdeath had gathered her three beasts as she had a very special assignment for them.

Later that evening at Night Raid's base

Hit walked down the hall in his pajamas as he went for a glass of water. Neo, who'd went back into her human appearance, slept next to him for the night as he left her in the room while he got up. However before he could reach the kitchen, he saw Leone leaning against the entrance to the kitchen out of sight.

As Hit was about to ask her what she was doing he saw Leone motion with her head into the kitchen to see an emotional looking Akame with Tatsumi. Wondering where this was going to go, Hit like Leone leaned against the wall to hear what was going on.

Hit then overheard how devastated Akame was, how she hid her feelings and just finished the mission. It was the first time since being apart of night raid that he had heard Akame cry. He then heard Tatsumi punch himself as he promised he'd survive with Akame and never make her sad again.

As the two assassins in the kitchen made up and as Akame's tears started to dry, Hit turned to Leone. Leone was the first to speak in a low, whispering tone so the two wouldn't hear them.

"You think he'll keep his promise?"

Hit smirked a bit.

"Knowing him Leone he just might."

Leone just smirked back at him.

"You know, I think your right."

The two assassins did a little fist bump as Hit time skipped into the kitchen to grab his water. He then came back to his original spot as he ended his time skip to he see Leone start heading back to her room.

"You'd better get some sleep Leone."

"You too Hit." She replied without turning her head as she walked back to her room, as did Hit. With that, both assassins went to sleep.

Next morning

Hit walked out of the base and into the training grounds to see Akame and Tatsumi sparring intensely until Bulat decked Tatsumi out of nowhere claiming that if he wanted this to be treated like a real battle then he needed to be on his guard since there could always be another enemy.

Hit then walked back into the base before an idea popped into his head as he walked back out and called out to Akame, getting her attention.

"Hey Akame."

"Yes Hit?"

"I've got some time before I leave for my next target so how about we spar one on one."

Seeing no problem with this, Akame was going to get ready with the wooden sword until hit shook his head at her before tossing her Murasame hilt facing her as she caught it with ease.

"If you're wondering why I gave you Murasame it's because what's the point of sparring if you're not at your best?"

Hit smirked as he remembered a man who oddly enough he'd consider a friend in Son Goku for a second before going back to a serious face.

"A man who I respect told me that."

Akame nodded at Hit's statement as she unsheathed Murasame and readied herself as did Hit. Tatsumi and Bulat both took a seat as this was going to be the first time they would see Hit and Akame spar.

Hit put his hands in his pockets as Akame rushed him preparing to strike. However, in an instant before anyone could blink.

"BAM!"

Hit's fist connected with Akame's face as she stumbled back, trying to recover from the blow.

As Akame began to recover from the last hit she saw that Hit hadn't moved from the spot where he had originally stood.

"The moment I attacked him he was able to get in a clean shot on my face, but it was a light one at that." Said Akame as she wondered how that had happened.

Hit still stood across from Akame, hands in his pockets as he saw her deep in thought thinking about how to next approach him.

Akame then closed her eyes and took a breath as she used her speed to rush Hit however instead of going at him directly she began to move around him in a fast circle.

"I see, she's trying to get me to attack her so that the moment I do it'll give her an opening to attack… in that case."

Hit with his hands in his pockets used his Icy Glare technique and quickly assaulted Akame as she was sent flying back a bit but quickly stabbed Murasame in the ground to stop her momentum.

"Ugh, Hit hasn't moved from his spot at all."

Said Akame as she wiped her nose only to see blood starting to pour from it as she tightened her fist and readied her Murasame. She had finally thought of a strategy to win… hopefully.

Seeing her determination Hit questioned her as his hands still never left his pockets.

"So I can assume you've picked a strategy Akame?"

Akame then rushed hit again however when hit attempted to strike her she had grabbed his fist which caused him as well as Bulat and Tatsumi who had been watching the sparring match in utter silence to be surprised.

"I caught your strike Hit. Since I noticed you can only do light strikes this gives me an opening."

However before she could strike him her mouth was agape as she coughed up spit. Looking down she saw Hit had delivered a heavy knee strike in an instant as a purple beam was shooting out of her abdomen.

"T-That was a heavy shot." Said Akame in a pained, shallow voice.

Akame then fell to the ground unconscious after that last strike causing Tatsumi and Bulat to rush over to her only for Hit to tell them both not to worry as he put his hand over her abdomen and used a bit of his ki to get her back up.

Shooting straight back up, Akame's red eyes looked around to see her three friends around her. She then looked up at Hit as he was leaving and gave her some advice with his back still turned to her.

"You did well Akame. Keep up your training, you never know if there'll be someone stronger like me out there, got it?"

Akame looked at Hit with her face in a deadpan look with her eyes now black for a moment.

"Okay."

Hit now walking away smirked at his teammates antics as he went off to his assassination request.

In the northern snowy village

Heading down a dirt path in a horse drawn carriage being escorted by lots of highly trained guards were two important people who are political rivals of Honest. Sitting in the carriage was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a winter coat and a large hat. Next to the young girl was a bald elderly man with a large moustache and a small beard. He wore a crown of sorts and a winter coat on top of a military-like uniform.

Those two people were former prime minister Chouri and his daughter Spear.

As the carriage kept riding by with Chouri looking out the side of the carriage only to see poverty and despair in the people as he walked past.

"Yet another devastated village. A nation is nothing without its people." Chouri spoke in a tone of regret in seeing what the nation had turned into since Honest took his title as prime minister.

"You really care, don't you father? enough to return to the snake pit of the capital it. Makes me proud." Spear spoke to her father with admiration at him wanting to come back and speak for the people of the now corrupt imperial capital.

"This is no time to cower in retirement and let life pass me by, I intend to fight that Minister till my very last breath." Said Chouri passionately.

"And I intend to watch over you every step of the way." Said Spear with pride towards her father.

Chouri smirked at his daughter.

"I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter. Now if only you wouldn't scare away all your suitors."

Upon hearing this, Spear turned her head and blushed at what her father just said.

"Now what does that have to do with anything?"

Then the carriage came to an abrupt stop as the three beasts with their weapons ready stood in front of the carriage.

"What's going on out there?" Asked Chouri.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Said Spear.

However, before Spear could leave the carriage time had been frozen around the carriage. Spear and Chouri heard the carriage door open to see a tall purple man wearing trench coat armour with a girl wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels.

"Who are you?" Questioned Chouri.

Hit didn't say a word as he stared down Chouri and Spear.

Chouri then spoke again as he was frightened by the person in front of him.

"You must be working for Honest, he must have sent you here to kill me."

Hearing what her father said, Spear got defencive.

" I won't let you kill my father!"

"Neo" Said Hit in a commanding tone.

"You got it Hit." Replied Neo.

Both Neo's eyes then turned pink as she snapped her fingers. Both Chouri and Spear then disappeared into her pocket dimension.

The duo of Hit and Neo then fled the scene.

With both Hit and Neo safely away from the battlefield and far into the northern outskirts, the three beasts were surprised to see that their two intended targets were nowhere to be found.

"It doesn't make any sense, Chouri and his daughter were in the carriage originally but now we can't find them."

As Liver held his chin in thought Daidara spoke up.

"You think they got out of the carriage and fled on foot?"

Nyau walked towards his two comrades, arms behind his head in a carefree manner although the situation was dire for them to say the least.

"Liver, Daidara, I searched all around the path even to the very outskirts of the village but I didn't find anything."

Liver then turned to face Daidara and Nyau.

"This is most upsetting. General Esdeath won't be pleased to find out we failed."

"Well then, what should we do then Liver?" Asked Daidara.

"Even though our punishment will be severe Daidara, we should at least report back to general Esdeath. With any luck, the danger beasts in the forest of the village will get to them and finish it for us."

"Sounds good to me." Said Nyau in a way too relaxed tone considering the situation.

"You are way too relaxed Nyau." Grumbled Daidara.

"Can't change my personality Daidara." Replied Nyau, carefree as ever.

"Come on you two, we've got to get going back to the capital." Said Liver as he started making his way back to the capital with Daidara and Nyau in tow.

In the forest outskirts

No longer sensing that they were being followed, Hit turned to Neo as she skipped freely through the snow like a child.

"You can let them out now. iIt appears our pursuers have given up chase."

"Okay."

Neo's eyes turned pink again as she snapped her fingers. Hit then turned around and saw Chouri and Spear both fall face first into the snow out of Neo's pocket dimension. Chouri then got up and dusted the snow off himself as did Spear.

"You saved my life. why?"

Hit then just turned around while looking back at the father and daughter.

"Follow me, we'll walk and talk."

However, Spear was still a bit hesitant herself.

"How do we know you're not leading us into an ambush."

Hit then turned back and faced Spear directly.

"If I had wanted you dead I could do it in an instant but since I'm not I suggest you come on. Unless of course, you want to be left in the wilds here by yourself."

"O-Of course I don't I was just asking." Stuttered Spear.

"Well then, stop asking stupid questions and start walking. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

A little while later

As the group of three kept walking for a little while, Neo had reverted herself back into her pendant state as hit then put her back into his pocket.

Chouri then talked to the tall assassin trying to strike up a conversation.

"So, who are you exactly? I only ask because you saved me and my daughter's life."

"My name is Hit and I'm an assassin of Night Raid."

Surprised by his statement, Chouri was about to question Hit further until Spear stepped in and spoke up.

"If you're with night raid then why'd you save me and my father if you're an assassin?"

"Spear!" Exclaimed Chouri in shock at his daughter's question.

"I chose to save you because I knew you wouldn't be able to win that fight and I'd rather not have any blood on my hands knowing I could've changed something."

Hit's mind briefly flashed to a younger version of himself standing over a dead and bloody girl in an alley in Universe 6 while heavy rain poured down on him.

Hit quickly shook off the flashback and returned to his normal nonchalant stoic self.

"You know you're not what I had expected from a member of night raid at all Hit." Said Chouri with surprise written on his face at Hit's reason for saving him.

"I'm surprised you had a standard for an assassin like me." Replied Hit in a dry, sarcastic tone.

Hit then came across two individuals as they cut him off in front of his path.

"Who're you guys?"

Hit then heard a muffled noise come from his pocket so he pulled out Neo's pendant as she came forth again in front of her master.

"These two are revolutionary spies that I told about your rescue."

Hit turned to the first figure who was a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. Hit then turned to the second individual who was a tall, muscular young man with short black hair and narrow eyes. Hit then sighed a bit, briefly closing, then opening his eyes before turning to the two revolutionary spies again.

"I assume that you two can get them back to the capital safely?"

The young girl with the blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair was Pais. She nodded to Hit with joy and a sense of duty.

"Of course you can count on me and Ritone to get the two of them back to the capital safe and sound."

Hit then nodded as he turned around with Neo following behind him until Spear spoke to Hit before he left.

"Will I-Will me and my father see you again Hit?"

Hit turned his head back around to spear and his response made the young girl smile a bit.

"If you have a job for me then sure, you'll see me again."

With that Hit and Neo went back to the base while Chouri and Spear went back to the capital.

Back at Night Raid's base

Hit and Neo had entered the base only to be greeted by their comrades with the usual amount of joy but Hit could tell that there was something else going on as he and the others went into the room as Najenda had called a meeting.

"Now that everyone's here, I'm afraid I have some bad news… Esdeath has taken the Northern Tribe and has returned to the imperial capital."

Najenda pulled a cigarette out of her pack as she turned and faced Leone.

"Leone I would like you to make your way to the capital and figure out what general Esdeath is up to."

Leone gave her boss a playful salute.

"You got it! I've been wondering what that chick is like."

After hearing what Leone said Najenda stopped before she put her cigarette in her mouth.

"She's a disturbed psychopath with a sadistic penchant for killing. Don't be careless."

"Alright don't worry."

Hit then saw her smirk and knew that Leone would try and take on Esdeath when the opportunity presented itself to her.

Najenda then spoke up again as she blew smoke from her cigarette.

"Also, ever since her arrival in the capital there's been an increase in assassinations of imperial officials. However, I received word from the revolution that one of those assassinations failed and two of the victims were saved by a member of night raid."

Najenda then blew another puff of smoke.

"The two targets of this attempted assassination were former prime minister Chouri and his daughter Spear."

Najenda took a quick pause to relight her cigarette as she blew a fresh puff of smoke. Before Najenda spoke again Hit then spoke up.

"I thought that Honest was the prime minister?"

Leone spoke up to address Hit's confusion.

"Chouri was the prime minister during the rule of the previous emperor."

Bulat then spoke up to finish Leone's sentence.

"But after that fat bastard killed the first emperor he then put the child emperor on the throne, so now he's calling the shots."

Hit then stood and pondered for a moment.

"So from what I've heard, I can only assume that Chouri was coming back to the capital to try and get Honest out of the prime minister's position."

Najenda then spoke getting everyone's attention as she blew some smoke from her cigarette.

"However what also concerns me is that the assailants are spreading these flyers claiming that night raid are responsible for these homicides."

Hit got a good look at the poster before just scoffing.

"Those posters don't look legit at all."

Najenda then spoke up again.

"That's what most people thought at first but now public opinion is starting to change."

Tatsumi then briefly questioned Najenda.

"But why?"

"All of the victims had first rate guards when the crimes were committed. They couldn't have been overpowered by ordinary thugs."

Mine then spoke up after Najenda had finished.

"So basically these guys are going after the big fish on purpose. They're well aware that only a few people could pull that off."

Akame then spoke up and finished Mine's sentence.

"That would only be us or someone equally skilled."

Najenda spoke up after Akame.

"It's safe to assume two things. They probably have imperial arms and they're working for general Esdeath."

Tatsumi spoke up confused as he questioned Najenda's possible logic.

"What is she trying to accomplish?"

Bulat then spoke up to answer Tatsumi's question.

"She's trying to trick us. She wants to lure us out into the open so she can strike."

Najenda then spoke up again.

"Now that we know it's a trap I want to throw one more thing out there, the people they're assassinating are all competent individuals who disagree with the minister's policies and recognize the need for revolution. After we create the new nation, allies like them will be crucial to its success."

Najenda then blew out a puff of smoke as she spoke again.

"To put it simply we cannot afford to continue losing them. I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts."

As everyone gave their opinions Hit went deep into thought for a moment.

"So it appears that some sort of fate did manage to guide me to Chouri and save him, therefore helping the revolution out in the process."

Hit then flashed back to the promise he had made to that dying soldier.

"Hm, looks like I'm keeping my word after all."

Hit was broken out his train of thought by Najenda.

"Also Hit, this may seem a bit odd to you but you actually have a job request."

Hit then raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Whose it from?"

"Chouri's daughter Spear." Replied Najenda.

"What does she want?" Questioned Hit.

Najenda then blew a puff of smoke from her cigarette as she spoke again.

"Spear believes that even though the prime minister's first attempt to kill her father failed, he'll try again."

Hit then spoke up in his normal stoic tone.

"So she needs my help because she knows that the second time he might actually succeed."

"Exactly right." Said Najenda, matter of factly.

Hit then heard lubbock just out of earshot say something about how he was a lucky bastard for being given a job from Chouri's daughter as Hit walked off to fulfill his request.

In the imperial capital

After a tense welcome by Honest who was inwardly upset that Esdeath's three beasts didn't do their job properly, he simply grinned and bared what he could seeing as now Chouri was in the capital.

The father and daughter were sitting in a room patiently. Well, chouri was while Spear who after arriving had changed out of her combat clothes into a simple light pink tank top with shorts to match as she was pacing back and forth in the room for the past hour or so.

"Why so worried spear? I'm sure Hit got your request and accepted it."

"I know father, it's just I expected him to be here a bit sooner."

"My, My I've never seen you this anxious before, it's almost like you're-."

However before Chouri could finish his sentence Spear cut her father off.

"I'm not in love with him father. Stop getting the wrong idea!"

Spear then turned her head with a light blush tainting her cheeks which caused her father to laugh a little before they heard the sound of boots down the hall and then their room door opened revealing Hit who had let himself in as he took a seat on top of the chair across from Chouri.

"I see the two of you are doing well."

Spear then closed the door as she took a seat on one of the beds as her father spoke to Hit about the current situation.

"I can already guess why my daughter called you about my bodyguard request."

"You called me because your normal security wouldn't cut it am I right?" Said Hit in a knowing tone.

"Yes, thanks to you I'm alive and will have a chance to finally denounce the minister for what he has done to the capital." Said Chouri with a smile.

Hit just smirked a bit.

"Spear's right, you are a brave man after all."

"Yes, she's told me that before and I'm proud to have a daughter like her."

Spear then blushed a bit.

"Dad your embarrassing me!" Remarked Spear in a flustered tone.

"Now back to the task at hand, I have no doubt that the minister will try and have me killed again before I talk to the people tomorrow, so I need you to protect me the best you can." Said Chouri in a serious tone.

Hit then nodded to Chouri as he got up and looked Chouri in the eyes.

"I'll make sure you stay alive in time to present to the people. You have my word."

"Thank you." Said Chouri.

Later that evening

Hit had changed out of his armour and had fallen asleep while he had put Neo out on watch. However he then felt someone sneak into his bed while they thought he was asleep. Hit quietly turned his head only to see Spear who had wrapped her legs around hit's torso and her arms around his neck in a spooning position.

While Hit didn't like her using him as a body pillow at all he was a bit too tired to want to put up with it so he drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

Hit had gotten up with Neo telling him that it was clear last night. Hit gave her a thumbs up but knew inwardly that it's never that easy.

Chouri and Spear had gone off to address the people today when a few shots rocked the carriage causing it to stumble as a group of assassins had surrounded the carriage but before they could make their move purple beams had burst from their bodies effectively killing them.

Hit then looked up from where the shot was fired and saw another red blast heading towards him but he turned intangible as the blast went through him.

"Neo."

Neo came out and struck a cute pout.

"What's up?"

"Focus." Said Hit sternly.

Neo then pouted again.

"Hmph, party pooper."

"Make sure the carriage gets to safety." Commanded Hit.

"Roger that." Replied Neo as she gave a cute salute before telling the carriage to go as it kept moving.

Then a figure descended from the building. Hit then looked around until he saw a cloaked figure come out of a shadow while the figure wore a smiling red and white kabuki mask. Hit then turned faced this new adversary before him.

"So I take it you're the assassin Honest hired?"

"I see. You're the bodyguard, to be honest you don't look so tough."

"You done running your mouth?" Responded Hit to the would be assassin, the man's remark having about as much affect on him as Mine's quips, which was to say none at all.

"I guess so." Replied the assassin as he went into a shadow and slid across the ground as he attempted to slash Hit's throat only for Hit to dodge.

Hit then rubbed his throat as the blade almost struck him. Not that it would've actually cut him, but still.

Hit then turned around only to see the assassin wasn't there. He then turned around and dodged another strike.

"Surprised assassin?" Said the assassin in a cocky sounding voice.

Hit then thought to himself.

"Not bad. I can't sense him when he slips into the shadows, that means I have to wait for the right moment to strike."

The shadow assassin began a rapid barrage of slashes and while they weren't enough to damage Hit, not even close really, he was still getting his trench-coat and armour covered with scratches. Hit, coming up with an idea to bait the fool trying to kill him, decided to play along and make it appear as though he was on the ropes.

The shadow assassin then rushed Hit one last time as Hit groggily stood as if he was almost to the point of being finished. The assassin being none the wiser that he was being suckered in.

"This next strike will finish it"

However, before he could get close Hit activated his time skip and struck the assassin right in the heart. As the time-skip ended, the assassin looked down as he saw his chest had caved in from Hit's attack before looking up back at Hit having realized what had happened.

"Y-You were faking like you were weak and attacked me when I went in for the finish?"

"So you can think to? and here I thought you were all about killing and murder." Remarked Hit, throwing his own jab at his dying opponents intelligence.

"Y-You won't get away with this...you'll pay for trying to disrupt the peace of the empire." Choked out the assassin confidently.

Hit merely scoffed at the stupid remark.

"What peace? all I see his corruption and you do nothing about it. That's why I'm doing my own clean up."

The assassin fell to his knees as his vision started to go black.

"Never did I think I'd lose to a stupid member of night raid. this really sucks."

"Don't worry about it you're dead anyway." Replied Hit in a cold manner.

"Yeah I guess so." Came the final words of the assassin.

With that, the assailant fully collapsed onto the ground and died, however as Hit was walking away he was feeling a little unsatisfied.

"Ugh, these past few days all of my fights have been short. Not that I'm complaining, an assassin should be quick about his or her work after all. But, at the same time I'm also a martial artist. I just hope I find an opponent that can push me to my limits."

Hit then time skipped back over to Neo and to the carriage.

Back with neo and the other carriage

Neo had just killed the last assassin as she wiped some sweat from her forehead and had a cute smile on her face as she had done her job well. She then heard the sound of clacking boots as she turned to see her master walking towards her with his normal nonchalant look and hands in his pockets.

"So how'd it go?" Questioned Hit.

Neo rubbed the back of her head and chuckled a bit. Hit then narrowed his eyes at his imperial arms.

"Talk, NOW." Hit commanded while emphasizing the 'now'.

"Alright, alright geez. Turns out that a good majority didn't fall for the carriage decoy you were with but I managed to hold them off." Said Neo.

"Riiiight." Said hit, drawing out the word purposefully.

"Was that sarcasm?" Said Neo getting a little annoyed.

Hit then smirked at Neo.

"You tell me, was it?"

Neo then pouted her cheeks and attempted to cutely pummel Hit except he held his hand out against her head as she tried to get closer only to be stopped by hit's hand in the way.

Hit and Neo then heard a cough as they both turned to Chouri who stepped out of the carriage unharmed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but again Hit I thank you for keeping me and my daughter safe."

Hit just replied back nonchalantly.

"No need, just doing what I was hired to do."

Chouri smiled back at Hit as he dropped a surprising piece of info onto him.

"Well then, I promise you this. Once the new nation is created you and your friends will be pardoned of your crimes."

Hit's eyes widened in surprise before going back to normal.

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, in my eyes you've done more than enough good to earn a break from the public scorn."

Hit then smirked at Chouri.

"Alright then, thanks. Just make sure you live through to see that promise to the end."

"You have my word." Promised Chouri.

Hit then began to walk away with Neo skipping next to his side as the two returned to base.

Back at Night Raid base

Hit and Neo had returned to base only for Hit to see Tatsumi crying while holding incursio.

Considering that used to belong to Bulat, Hit quickly put two and two together and realized that Bulat must've died.

Tatsumi then ran into hit's arms as hot tears streamed down his face and Hit didn't do anything except pat his friends back awkwardly, not being much of the affectionate type as he let his tears roll and let him cry for as long as he wanted.

Hit then thought to himself.

"I'm going to make sure that they get stronger, I promised Schelle even though I know she's still alive. I'm going to keep my promise, we'll stay alive to see this new nation through, I'm going to make sure of it. Even if I myself have to make improvements as well."

Hit then with a determined look on his face and fists clenched was now more focused than he ever was. However fate was drawing two opposite warriors to battle. one of justice, the other of assassination as the two would soon face off in the final battle.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Land of the western tribe

The army of the western tribe, one that was known to be one of the largest and most ferocious in opposition to the empire, have been defeated.

It was cold as snow was falling down on the ground. There were multiple fires set up with many warriors who were injured or enemy soldiers who had surrendered surrounding them. The warriors who had defeated the tribe were wearing standard empire soldier gear except the colours were red and black.

Through the camp came a soldier who was running as fast as he could to the captain who was sitting in a tent overseeing the rounding up of the foreigners.

The soldier came running into the tent still trying to catch his breath, being rather winded from running at full speed for a good distance through the cold air.

"Captain! Captain Rain!" Shouted the soldier, before stopping to take another gulp of air.

"What is it soldier?!" Replied the captain with a shout of his own, somewhat alarmed at the soldier's sudden intrusion.

The captain that stood before the soldier who was trying to catch his breath was a tall man with tan skin and black eyes that could bear into a person's soul.

He wore a black and red military captain's outfit with a cap similar to esdeath's except the cap was the same colour as his uniform.

On his hip was a sword sheath and a black bladed katana.

This was captain Rain. in jiren's army in terms of rank he was jiren's second in command. He was one out of the four captains in jiren's army.

Rain looked down at the soldier who had finally caught his breath as he was holding a letter in his hand.

"What's that?" Asked Rain curiously.

The soldier looked down where his captain pointed, right at the letter he had ran all this way for.

"It's a letter for the colonel sir." He replied.

Rain then raised his brow in suspicion before taking the letter and ordering the soldier back to his post. Said soldier doing as he was told and returning there without another word.

Rain walked to where he knew the colonel would be as he opened the letter and read it through so he could give the colonel a proper summary.

Rain then walked into a clearing only to see Jiren meditating, surrounded by a red aura as rocks were floating around him.

"Colonel Jiren?"

Not getting a response Rain tried again raising his voice a little bit higher this time.

"Colonel Jiren."

Jiren again didn't answer and Rain was starting to get upset with his superior. He was about to raise his voice a third time until jiren spoke up while still meditating.

"What is it Rain?"

"You received a letter to return to the capitol sir." Replied Rain.

"Send it back. I'm not interested."

Jiren's tone was clearly that of boredom and no interest of anything that concerned the capital or prime minister Honest.

Rain almost face-vaulted at his colonel's response, but managed to readjust himself before he spoke to his colonel again.

"Colonel, the letter is from General Esdeath."

Upon hearing that name Jiren stopped meditating as he opened his eyes and faced his captain.

"What does that woman want?"

"Well Sir, you've been asked to return to the capital as there is a formation of a new police force and you're going to be apart of it."

Jiren just closed his eyes and folded his arms before he got up and walked past Rain. Shortly after passing him, his eyes snapped open as he gave Rain an order before leaving.

"Rain, gather up the other three captains and the soldiers… we're going back to the capitol."

"Yes sir."

Rain then gave his colonel a quick salute before going back to fetch the other three captains.

Rain walked into a forest clearing to see three of his other captains lounging around a campfire. One drinking, another checking their weapons and the last one having a quick nap.

Rain sighed, briefly massaged his temples as he approached his other three captains.

The first captain sitting on the left side of the fire was drinking a mug of ale in enjoyment. His armour was a red and silver colour and he wore a sinister mask which covered his green eyes.

Standing up next to him was his main weapon of choice. A Halberd that was forged uniquely for him.

Sitting at his right was a beautiful young woman who wore an open low cut western cowgirl style top with matching western style boots to match her outfit. On her back was a long rifle that appeared to be interchangeable.

She was using the fire as a light while she was cleaning the barrel in the light snowfall.

Finally, on her right at the end on the campfire was a short, yet muscular young man. His hair was black and spiky as it grew counter-clockwise.

His attire consisted of a body suit, crimson in colour and had a white insignia on several places. The suit had an open collar that exposed his chest. To finish off his attire, he had silver gauntlets and carried his sword with a strap on his hip.

He was currently laying down, hands behind his head and seemed calm and content with a smile on his face.

The three captains then turned when they heard footsteps and saw Rain walking towards them. Tilting his cap up so they could see his face.

He said each of their names from left to right.

"Reaper, Liz, Zeffer."

All three captains heads turned, their gazes following Rain as he walked towards them. He then took a seat on the opposite side of the fire facing his other three captains.

Reaper took a swig from his ale mug as some of the foam poured down his armoured chin.

"What is it Rain? did the colonel give us new orders?"

"Well Reaper that depends. Are you done drinking that mug of ale you hold so proudly?" Asked Rain rather snidely.

"Hey! don't give me any of that crap. I finally get a break and these shitty villagers know how to make damn good booze." Snapped Reaper, looking visibly annoyed by Rain's question.

The two men then heard a clicking sound as they turned to see Liz had just finished her rifle maintenance. She put it on her back as she let out a sigh before facing her two comrades.

"Honestly Reaper, if you were as into booze as you were into combat you might actually get somewhere."

Reaper then pointed his halberd at Liz's throat. His green eyes staring with hatred at his fellow captain. "Care to repeat that Liz? I don't think I heard that right."

Liz simply gave him a challenging look, her hand touching her rifle as she prepared to counter him should he dare to attack.

However, before the two captains could go at it, Jiren walked into the clearing. His presence gaining the attention of all four captains.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the two captains who looked ready to kill each other.

Zeffer got up from his resting spot.

"Not at all Colonel. We were just having a disagreement, right?"

The rest of the captains nodded as Jiren along with Mal, Ivy, and Khyber behind him turned away and motioned for the rest to follow as he let out a command.

"We're heading back to the capital. Everyone let's get moving."

(All soldiers and captains.)

"Yes Colonel Jiren!"

At Night Raid's Base

Hit was quietly leaning up against a tree in the training yard as he watched Tatsumi and Lubbock doing push-ups with Leone and Akame on their backs. Lubbock was having more trouble than tatsumi due to Leone's considerable weight difference to Akame but he chose to keep to himself on that.

He then heard the sound of running shoes on hardwood only for the doors to swing open, revealing mine as he noticed her arm had fully healed. However, he wasn't going to let the moment pass to have some more fun at her expense.

"Well good to see your arm's finally healed. Unfortunately, now that means I'm going to have to endure more of your ego."

Mine's face then turned red before she bantered back at Hit.

"Oh cut the crap! you know that sorry purple ass of yours was lonely without my company."

"I don't buy it. Sounds like you were more lonely without someone to banter with or talk too. Unless you enjoy giving yourself motivational speeches about your height in your room early in the morning."

Then mine stopped talking as her face grew even more red in embarrassment. she turned her attention to Tatsumi and Lubbock, having no comeback good enough for that.

Hit then smirked as he heard Tatsumi's resolve to make Bulat proud and master Incursio like he had.

However, his eyes then caught something he never thought he would see in a million years. Mine blushing at Tatsumi.

Hit was surprised as he could tell that the small tints of pink on her cheeks were either out of growing respect or admiration. But, since it was mine he was referring to it was probably out of admiration.

Hit then looked to his left to see Najenda come out to greet everyone else as he got up from his spot under the tree and joined everyone else.

Najenda then debriefed the group on how she was going to go to the revolutionary army and try and pick up any new recruits for Night Raid.

She also did congratulate Tatsumi on how he defeated the three beasts that worked for Esdeath and how Bulat would be proud of him at the man he's becoming.

Hit just smirked as he too was also proud at how Tatsumi was changing.

Najenda then turned towards Akame and Hit.

"Hit, Akame, you're in charge. Make sure everyone is on task and working."

Akame answered in her deadpan voice while Hit answered nonchalantly.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"I'm confident in you two." Said Najenda with a confident tone as she left. Leaving the members of Night Raid to themselves.

"Hey Tatsumi." Called out Hit.

"Yeah Hit." Replied Tatsumi.

"How about a spar. You and me."

Tatsumi's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"You sure man?"

Hit just nodded as he took a spot in the training field, as did Tatsumi while everyone else just watched as both fighters began their sparring match.

Imperial Capital

Jiren had just returned from his mission with the rest of his army going a different route to give their report as he had to go to a conference room for some new police force that the ice woman was putting together.

Jiren walked down the hallway inside the building as he approached a pair of doors. Looking up, he saw the room number did match the number on the slip of paper as he entered the room.

Upon entering the room he saw someone was already there and was sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

The man in question was wearing a black and white mask which Jiren could only assume meant he was a member of the incineration squad.

The rest of his attire consisted of long gloves and the standard incineration squad attire along with three scars on his upper chest.

"Hello there." The man greeted politely. Acknowleding how weird he looked in his mind but didn't comment on it, not wanting to sound rude.

"Hi." Replied Jiren simply.

The two men stared in silence for a while before the man with the mask spoke again.

"My name is Bols. I can only assume you were called here too? Can I get your name."

Jiren then walked over to the rooms fireplace as was going to meditate before he answered the man's question.

"Jiren."

Recognition flashed in Bols's eyes behind his mask at the name. "I've heard of you."

Jiren raised his eye in confusion.

"You have?"

"Yes. Most, if not all of the capital has heard about you. You've won most of your battles with your overwhelming power and your army is tied with that of General Esdeath and Budo for success."

Jiren briefly let a smirk appear on his face before it went back to being normal.

"I see, thank you for the praise."

"You welcome." Bols replied with a curt and respectful nod.

Jiren then assumed a meditation pose as his body became surrounded by a red aura and he began to levitate above the ground a bit as small pieces of the rooms floor had managed to come undone and float around him.

As time seemed to fly by for the pride trooper more people entered the room.

The third person to enter was a sailor from the imperial navy named Wave, then an assassin named Kurome, then the girl from the imperial police called Seryu, a scientist named Stylish, and finally a man named Run.

Unfortunately for Jiren, during the couple of hours he'd been meditating he had constantly felt people or objects poking him.

Finally opening his eyes he was greeted by the bright face and orange eyes of Seryu as she was looking at him with respect and admiration.

"What do you want." He asked with a hint of annoyance at all the prodding.

Seryu, as well as her imperial arms Koro then did a salute to Jiren and the pride trooper wasn't sure why.

"Colonel Jiren! It's a true honour to meet a man who embodies justice like yourself sir!" She exclaimed excitedly.

At this, most of the people in the room minus Bols were in surprise that the Jiren was called here. even Kurome stopped eating her bag of cookies to look over at him.

"Yes, I've heard of you as well. Imperial police correct?"

Seryu nodded full of vigour.

"Yes sir! and this is my Imperial arms Koro."

The white dog did a salute to the pride trooper.

"I see."

Then the conference room doors were slammed open by a figure wearing a mask.

"What are you all doing in here?!" The figure yelled intensely.

Wave was about to protest their reasons but he was kicked away by the person as Seryu and Koro tried to attack the figure from behind, but they were caught easily.

"It's hard to sneak up on someone when your killing intent can easily be sensed." Said the masked figure.

The masked person then threw them both to the side.

Then, before Kurome could move in or anybody else in the room could blink, Jiren had already gotten in close and delivered a massive right hook to the person's face as the mask itself had cracked.

"This isn't the same power you fought me with. I was hoping you'd do better in our rematch...Esdeath." Remarked Jiren with narrowed eyes.

Upon hearing the name, everyone other than Jiren froze before looking back at the person who's masked was now cracked. Revealing part of her face and it was indeed General Esdeath herself.

"G-General Esdeath." Everyone other than Jiren muttered in shock.

Later

Esdeath, along with everybody else were walking down a corridor with a view of the palace gardens.

Everyone was wearing black suits. Even Jiren was wearing one. Though he was reluctant at first.

Jiren then spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"So Esdeath, what's the name of this unit?"

Stylish also spoke up after him.

"I agree with Jiren. have you thought of a name for this stylish new unit."

Esdeath then smirked.

"We're a group of imperial arms users of the Empire that have been brought together to bring down the scum known as Night Raid… therefore I'd like us to be called the Jaegers." She replied, though was fully aware that Jiren was not an Imperial arms user.

As short while later, Jiren was sitting at the table with Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome while Wave and Bols were cooking a meal and Wave was talking to stylish.

Seryu then decided to strike up a conversation with Esdeath.

"So commander, when you're not working, what sort of things do you like to do in your free time?"

Esdeath responded while still holding her wine glass.

"Torturing prisoners and learning new methods of torture."

"Hmph, makes sense considering that's all you do."

The three females turned towards Jiren who was sitting in the chair next to Kurome and hadn't said a word since they had come here up till now.

"Honestly, it's like I said before… there isn't an ounce of purity in you at all. I'm surprised you're even leading this unit at all."

Esdeath then set down her wine glass calmly, but Kurome noticed a thin layer of ice starting to form from the bottom of the glass and working its way up.

"If you have a problem with that Jiren, I'd be more than happy to show you." She remarked, the thinly veiled threat in her words being lost on no one.

Jiren just stared at her as she said this, not in the least bit cowed by her. "Your pride as a general blinds you to no end. I've already beaten you and that's that…"

Seryu and Kurome were surprised by this as they had heard of Jiren's immense strength and overwhelming power, but they didn't know he had beaten Esdeath.

"That being said, if you want to fall in love that's fine. But, I doubt any man is going to fall for that 'winning' personality of yours."

With that, Jiren got up and left the room. Leaving the rest of the jaegers either shocked or confused.

Imperial capital next morning

Tatsumi and Hit had met up with Lubbock and Leone in a library which led into a secret underground meeting spot.

"I'll admit Lub, this isn't a bad spot you've got here." Said Hit, sounding a little impressed.

"I'm surprised you even gave me a compliment Hit. You're usually all stiff and grumpy and no fun at al-"

Lub then felt a pain in his gut as he hunched over. Hit had delivered a non-lethal jab to Lub's abdomen and sufficed to say, the green haired assassin wasn't happy with the sudden blow. Leone just laughed her ass off at the scene.

"What the hell Hit?!" Yelled out Lubbock in pain while clutching his abdomen.

"That's what you get for running your mouth." Replied Hit without a hint of remorse, his face having settled into a mask of stoicism.

Lub then got up and rubbed his gut a bit before he handed Tatsumi a flyer.

"Apparently Esdeath is holding a tournament and there's prize money if you win. You can probably gain some money for your village as well."

Hit then saw a look of determination on Tatsumi's face and he smirked.

"Tatsumi. I'll be watching you fight, so don't you even think about losing."

"You know I won't lose Hit. I'm gonna get the money I need for my village." Replied Tatsumi with resolve, making Hit's smirk broaden.

Esdeath's tournament arena

Esdeath was sitting up on a chair in the balcony view with Run standing next to her.

"Run, where's Jiren? I figured he'd be here and enjoy the fights."

Run gained a small sweat drop as he replied. "Well commander, he said he had better things to do. But, he did say that he'll see you at base later."

Esdeath just let out a sigh as she kept watching the tournament matches. Then Tatsumi was up.

Hit, who was watching from the stands along with Leone and Lubbock just smirked as he saw how much Tatsumi had improved in his training as he easily took down the bull man. Not even breaking a sweat as he did so.

However what happened next surprised Lubbock, Leone, and Hit which was Esdeath walking down from the balcony and putting a collar around Tatsumi before dragging him off. Hit would've used his time-skip to go and help him but he had a bad feeling that doing so would lead to major problems for some reason.

Though it may have sounded irrational to say that, Hit's gut had never let him down when it told him to or not to do something in the moment.

Back at Night Raid HQ

After explaining the situation to Akame, Hit saw the worry on her face and in her eyes about Tatsumi. Especially after he had made the promise to her that he wouldn't die.

"Don't say we need to go rescue him or something dumb like that. It'll never work." Said Mine seriously.

Hit then sighed.

"I can't believe this, but I actually agree with pinky."

Mine then angrily pouted and turned her head.

Hit then turned and faced Akame.

"Don't worry Akame, we'll wait for the right opening and go rescue him."

Akame just nodded.

"Okay."

"Tatsumi, you'd better last long enough for us to rescue you."

Hit then closed his eyes and took a breath as left the room. Wondering to himself how Tatsumi would get out of this one. Especially if that horrible feeling his gut had given him at that moment in the arena was any indication…


	12. Chapter 11

Bandit fort

The newly formed Jagers had a simple mission; eliminate the bandit fort in front of them as they were being watched by their commander.

Walking behind all of them was Jiren, who was bored at the task of taking down a simple bandit fort.

Jiren's black eyes looked towards the cliff at his 'commander' who was making sure her new lover, this Tatsumi kid, wouldn't leave her side.

He just scoffed as he turned his attention to the fort and how his team would handle this when Seryu spoke about a more direct approach.

"Justice should always be delivered from the front."

Koro's jaws then elongated as it bit down on her arm. A few short seconds later the Teigu opened it's maw and pulled away from her appendage to reveal a giant cannon protruding from her limb. A little extra to have under her sleeve metaphorically and literally thanks to the ingenuity of doctor Stylish. However, before she could fire Jiren had other ideas.

"Seryu, Move. I'll handle it."

The auburn haired police girl smiled as she stepped aside as her cannon was still on her arm.

Jiren got into his fighting stance as he raised his fist up and reared it back.

There was a silence among the Jagers for a moment before that silence was broken as Jiren punched forward. Releasing a powerful air wave that broke down and shattered the doors of the bandit fort with ease.

The Jagers and Tatsumi were surprised by the feat as Jiren lowered his arms and walked forward as several bandits rushed out through the opening he created and tried to take the pride trooper down. Before they could get too close though, Seryu got in their way, with a pure sadistic and crazy look on her face as her arm had changed from the large cannon to a sword as she cut them in half.

"How dare you try and strike colonel Jiren! A true champion of justice."

The rest of the Jagers then proceeded to lay waste to the bandit fort with ease. Each leaving bodies in their wake.

Total slaughter would be an apt description of it, as each member dispatched of a plethora of bandits in their own way.

Kurome cutting through over a dozen of them in a row, zig zagging through over ten bandits at once as her blade slashed and sliced through them in an impressive show of speed and precision. The blood of the bandits spraying out from the deep cut wounds over their bodies as they were killed in a single stroke each.

Bols setting their base ablaze with his Imperial arms, and simultaneously incinerating any poor fools stupid enough to be in the path of the torrent of flames gushing forth. Reducing them either to a molten sack of charcoaled rotting flesh, or straight up ashes.

Run raining down lethal piercing feathers from above the bandits with his Imperial arms Mastema. With some of the bandits commenting just before they were embraced by death after impalement from the feathers that Run looked like an angel with his white wings as he hovered over them.

Seryu continuing her path of carnage slicing through the bandits who rushed her, believing if they ganged up on her that she would be overwhelmed. All they really managed to do with that tactic was make it easier for her sword-arm to chop through their bodies, several at a time, like a hot knife through butter.

Stylish, with amusement clear as day on his face, twirled around, ducked under, and bobbed to the side, avoiding the bandits attempts to strike him with their weapons, and simultaneously getting them to strike down each other in the process. All while looking as though he was in a middle of a flamboyant dance.

Wave taking down any stray bandits who tried to escape or sneak attack any of them with his martial arts capabilities. Dropping one with a flying overhead axe-kick when he tried to get Kurome from behind, thinking she was distracted when she knew he was there all along, and about half a dozen more with well placed elbows and kicks to several parts of their upper bodies one after the other.

Finally, there was Jiren. Who, after entering through the destroyed entrance stalked forward until he was in the middle of the base and stood in place with his eyes closed, even as the remaining few bandits who the other Jagers hadn't slaughtered ran forward with their weapons raised. Right as they made it within striking distance, without even bothering to open his eyes, Jiren defeated them with well placed chops to their necks that whizzed by so fast, that not a single onlooker, especially Tatsumi, was able to discern what happened to the bandits as their necks seemed to, without warning, cave in with the sickening sound of bones being crushed. Their lifeless bodies slamming into the pavement with a thud. Creating small body-shaped craters underneath them.

With the last of the bandit forces decimated, the squad walked out of the fortress as a team while the building was consumed in a burning blaze.

Tatsumi was in awe at Esdeath's unit, but he also had a feeling of fear as well. And the main source of that fear was the alien in the black and red spandex.

Esdeath's bedroom

Tatsumi was sweating bullets at how fast the situation between him and Esdeath had escalated but he brushed that aside as he laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head still remembering what had transpired after Esdeath captured him and what Jiren had said to him.

Flashback

Tatsumi was chained up in a chair in front of the other Jagers as Esdeath was explaining to them the situation.

"Everyone listen up! as of this moment Tatsumi here is my lover, but I need advice to know how he'll return my affection. Does anyone have a wife or significant other?"

To the surprise of almost everyone, Bols raised his hand and told his commander that the secret was to be persistent.

Tatsumi was freed from his chains later as he walked around before he ran into Jiren.

"Hi there."

Jiren just narrowed his eyes at Tatsumi before he walked past him and said something into his ear. Time almost seeming to slow down to a screeching halt at Jiren's words.

"I know who you are, assassin."

Tatsumi's eyes were wide with shock as he turned around but saw that Jiren had already walked off leaving Tatsumi in his thoughts.

Present

Tatsumi was still lost in thought.

" _How'd he know I was an assassin?_ "

There was no way he should've been able to know that. After all, his face isn't on any of the wanted posters for Night Raid, and nobody else in the capital, as far as he was aware of knew his identity. So how had he found out?

Unfortunately for the young Night Raid member, his musings were cut short as he had to deal with Esdeath seducing him. And given he could feel himself becoming distracted as she sat beside him, allowing him to look down and see a ton of her ample cleavage as her large breasts wobbled within her partially opened top, she was definitely succeeding. Damn his teenage hormones. This was going to be hard to resist…

Next morning

Akame and Neo had been patrolling the forest outskirts for Tatsumi knowing he'd escape.

"Neo, why isn't Hit with you?"

The girl tilted her head in thought before she turned to the red-eyed assassin.

"He told me he had to go out so I'm gonna meet up with him after this."

Akame just nodded.

The two walked a bit further until Neo pointed to something in the clearing.

"Akame. I found him."

Akame turned to where Neo was pointing and saw Tatsumi lying face down in exhaustion as he was about to be eaten by a jackalope and a lion with horns and three red eyes.

Neo looked at the danger beast with intrigue in her eyes.

"Hey Akame… isn't that a Jackleo?"

Neo turned and saw that Akame had instantly sliced its head clean off.

Shrugging her shoulders, she playfully skipped over to the two assassins.

"Hi Tatsumi-kun."

Tatsumi looked up tiredly and saw Neo smiling at him.

"Akame's gonna take you back to base but I have to meet up with Hit."

With that Neo smiled and skipped back towards her master and partner.

However, they didn't know that they were being watched by two people; Jiren and Khyber.

Khyber's eyes narrowed at Tatsumi as his dog was growling to the side.

"Easy old friend. We'll have our chance at Incursio soon enough."

Khyber then turned to Jiren who was still glaring at the leaving trio of Tatsumi, Akame, and Lubbock heading back to base.

Jiren then shifted his eyes to his huntsman companion.

"Is the doctor following him?"

Khyber nodded, which only confirmed the pride trooper's suspicion.

"I see… very well. I'm heading back Khyber. Make sure you keep an eye on the doctor but don't engage night raid.. at least not yet. But I assure you that you will get a chance to add Incursio to your 'collection'."

Khyber smiled as he began his pursuit of the doctor while Jiren walked back to join his comrades.

Night Time

Ridge overlooking night raid's base

Doctor Stylish and his team had been tracking Tatsumi after he didn't come back with Wave on the outing.

He had followed his trail for a couple hours until he found him and Night Raid.

The good doctor snapped his fingers and pointed to the hideout with his voice being a bit cheerful.

"Bingo. I found you Night Raid."


	13. Stylish attack

At Night Raid's base

"Mnmm-ughhh…" Groaned Leone, her tired and crusty eyes fluttering open as she rose up from the couch she'd crashed on last night into a sitting position. "Oh god… we may have celebrated a little too hard last night for Tatsumi's return…" The busty blonde mumbled groggily, bringing one of her hands up to rub the crust out of her eyes.

God what a party that had been… she hadn't drunk that much booze in quite a while. They'd all had a great time with Tatsumi's return. Heck, even Hit had participated a little!

Gaze first landing on Lubbock who sat across from her on the other couch. The young green haired man also crashed out, face turned up to the ceiling with the back of his head resting on the top of the couch, snoring lightly to himself in his sleep. Several empty bottles of alcohol laying on either side of him.

"Ugh… guess we all crashed out here…" referring mainly to herself, Lubbock, and of course Tatsumi. Who happened to be laid flat on his back with a small quilt pulled over him on the carpet just beside them. Snoring lightly in his slumber just like Lubbock. As she got off the couch, she was aware enough of her surroundings not to accidently stop on the young boy's head as she stepped over him on her way to the doorway.

Making her way past the doorway, and down the halls, she came up to the wooden doors leading outside. Deciding that she needed a bit of fresh air to help with the small hangover, along with the sense of drowsiness she could feel, she slid the door open.

"Sleepy, sleepy…" Words coming out through a yawn, her legs brought her over to the small pond in the courtyard. Bring her hands up with fingers closed together, she was about to plunge them into the pond and bring up a small drink for herself when she heard the sound of something dropping into the water.

Looking down into her reflection in the water, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. Of course, then the reflection in the water shifted. Turning from her own into that of a red haired man with a psychotic smile.

Barely having time to widen her eyes in surprise, Leone felt a cold, sharp object jab right into the middle of her neck. Her body falling forward as she fell to the ground close to the water face-first. Her whole world turning black.

"Hehe, I did it lord Stylish! Your loyal servant Trooma killed one of them!" The now named Trooma cackled. A combat knife twirling in his left hand, decked out in an open black trench coat that exposed his upper body along tight black pants and boots. A black cap worn over his red hair. "I'm continuing the mission!" He finished gleefully, walking off to find more members of Night Raid to take down.

The psychotic killer never noticing the change that his first "kill" had undergone as animalistic lion ears sprouted out of her hair, which had become a much more wild main, and a tail began sprouting out near her backside long with claws replacing her hands…

Back with Stylish

"That's what he said, lord Stylish." Relayed a young looking woman in her early twenties, with thigh length green hair that had a purple hairband in it and green eyes. A black choker being worn over her neck with an arrow-like piece hanging from it. Donning an orange strapless dress that exposed her pale shoulders and upper chest, with the top part around her chest being more of a white colour, and a purple line running across the orange part. Her slender legs held in by tight, purple fishnet stockings. Her ears being much larger than any other person's. A side-effect of the experiments that the flamboyant doctor had conducted on her. Which allowed her to hear things across long distances. Her name was Mimi.

At this news, Doctor Stylish was quite pleased indeed. "Excellent. He's performing well as my knight piece, leaping into enemy territory." He remarked with a smile, his arms crossed as he walked by two other members of his own team on his left side across from the green haired girl.

One being a very muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair obscured mostly by a black cap similar to Trooma's on his head, wearing a black zip-up leather shirt that was opened in a 'v' from his neck down to his torso, exposing his pecs and the top of his abs, and black shorts with a grey belt wrapped around it to hold them up. His dark golden eyes that looked like those of an eagle seeming to look around the area with an increased awareness. His name was Me.

The other being a toned man with his brown hair done up into braided pig tails that turned upwards near the end, crawling on his hands and knees. White wrist band worn over his wrists and socks over his feet, along with a revealing black bondage outfit on him, as well as a white mask to cover his face, with a comically huge pink nose that had been conferred to him by Stylish. His name was Hana.

"Now attack team stylish, with passion and intensity!" The mad scientist commanded striking a flamboyant pose along with his strongest henchmen as dozens of his weaker, nameless masked henchmen jumped overhead, crossing over them and making a mad dash for the base.

Splaying his arms out to either side, basking in the wind that rolled off his face, Stylish watched his minions on as they stormed into the base. What almost looked like a proud smile slapped on to his face. "The troops have entered the hideout, and the show begins. Man, this is sending chills down my spine!"

Back inside the base

"Dammit! A whole bunch of attackers just showed up out of nowhere! And they're so close!" Yelled out Lubbock in dismay as his strings alerted him to the ridiculous amount of people circling the base all of a sudden as he ran down the hall.

Seriously, how in the hell had they managed to go undetected by him up to this point? With the amount of people here, he should've been able to see them coming ages ago! This was nuts!

Continuing his run forward, he found himself being cut off and forced to stop as one of Stylish's masked lower henchmen smashed through the ceiling in front of him. Right in the middle of the hallway in a crouch.

"They've already made it inside, huh?" Lubbock remarked to no one in particular, feeling distraught of the sudden turn in events as the masked man stood up. Mumbling about how he was going to kill him.

Also, what was with this freaks outfit? Was he into bondage or something? That outfit was way too revealing, and he dare not look down, as he was sure he'd have some unsettling nightmares if he did.

The masked goon, bringing his hand up that had clawed fingers attached made out of steel, made to swipe for the assassin, only for Lubbock to nimbly dodge the man with ease by jumping to the side and doing a spin in mid air as he passed his assailant. His wires wrapping around the man's neck and head, snapping his head up at an awkward angle to the left with a sickening crunch as he landed behind him on his feet.

"This is bad. I need to warn the others." He thought to himself, only to be stunned as the man he thought he'd killed already, turned his head towards him, neck already broken and head turned upside down, giving him one of the absolute creepiest looks to him that Lubbock had personally ever seen.

Pulling himself forward despite his predicament, the masked man who was somehow not dead managed to push himself towards Lubbock, swiping his hand forward and successfully clawing right into his chest and stomach with either hand. The green haired appearing to fall backward from what had seemed to be a fatal attack.

Back outside with Stylish

"Another one down." Mimi relayed back to Stylish.

Grinning to himself, the man closed his eyes as he processed the news of one of his lower henchmen taking out the wire user of Night Raid. "My enhanced soldiers are tough and tenacious. You can't treat them like normal humans."

However not even a second after he said this, did Mimi's expression change to one of surprise as her ears picked up on something the green haired assassin had done before being struck.

This was something Stylish noticed of course, as he opened his eyes to see a bead of seat fall down the side of Mimi's cheek. "What's the matter?"

"It seems our opponents are equally as tenacious." She replied tersely.

Back inside the base

"Heh, here's another thing you can do with wires." Said Lubbock, who was definitely far from dead, revealing that he'd wrapped up the sections the man had struck at with his wires. Completely protecting from even the most minute of damage that could've been inflicted on his person.

"Not to mention…" Grinning toothily to himself like a hyperactive kid, he paused as he unwound the wires around his chest and torso as the masked man charged him again, screaming out a battle cry as he made to kill him once more.

All Lubbock could think as he saw the man charge, was how easy he was making this for him. "Tie them together and the skies the limit!" He exclaimed as his wires wound back together into a razor sharp spear that he held in his hand raised above his head. Which he then proceeded to chuck forward with all his might, impaling his wannabe assailant in the chest. The mans blood spurting out of chest as it nailed through his spine.

"W-What ingenuity…" The man complimented before falling to his back, dead as a doorknob with his blood leaking out of where he was impaled.

"I run a bookstore. We have plenty of comic books with a ton of ideas on how to use wires." Commented Lubbock. Taking extra pride in how his nerdy hobby of reading comics had paid dividends for him in the end.

Take that Leone! And she said he was just slacking off. Pshh! Look how wrong she was!

Lubbock almost jumped a little out of his skin as he turned around at the sounds of multiple people crawling behind him. An anxious, scared look adoring his face as his widened eyes saw that there were more enemies just like the guy he'd killed crawling towards him.

"More of them?" there was at least a dozen of them! And they all had their sights set on him. "Okay, then. M-My apologies. We don't have room for a lot of people, so…" Turning his head away from the myriad of attackers, who had tilted their heads in confusion at his apology, Lubbock did the thing that any assassin worth their assault would do in his mind when they were outnumbered and outgunned.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed out loud as he sprinted away down the hall, retreating from the mob as made to follow right after. Intent on killing him like their fallen comrade.

Turning to look behind one more time as he heard the clattering of feet and hands close behind him, the young man let out yet another girlish shriek as he noticed the creepy crawling, masked bastards gaining on him. "Whoa, scary!"

He needn't have been that scared anymore, as his shrieks had alerted one of his own comrades to his whereabouts as they tactfully leaped over the charging mob and landed between them and Lubbock.

It was none other than Akame, decked out in her slim, frilly pink pyjama top and short shorts with her Teigu, Murasame held by her side at the hilt. "Get behind me." She exclaimed, something which he wasn't going to bother debating as a wave of relief crashed over him getting behind her.

Gripping her sword at the hilt as the myriad of henchmen charged forward blindly, a serious, yet deadly stare to her as she wasted no time snapping the blade out of it's hilt, slicing in numerous arcs in front of her with blinding speed. Cutting every last one of the henchmen turned cannon-fodder into ribbons with practical ease! Leaving only an assortments of hands, feet and a few heads remaining after her attacks which fell to floor along with pools of blood.

"Nicely executed." Complimented Lubbock, his more casual demeanour returning as he tried to act as if he didn't just sprint down the hall screaming his lungs out like a scared little girl.

Thankfully for his fragile pride, Akame didn't bother calling him out on it, as she honestly didn't care.

What she was more concerned with, was another enemy as they made their presence known, walking through the hallway towards them from where the goon platoon had chased Lubbock before stopping a small distance away.

He was male, quite clearly, with round rimmed glasses worn over the ridge of his nose, in front of his coal black eyes. A steel hat worn over his head, matting down his dark locks of hair, several bangs framing the sides of his face. His choice of attire, being far more conservative than the others they'd dealt with previously, with a dark blue priest tunic with yellow accents along the latches that kept it closed, a black shirt and pants underneath, and dark grey combat boots.

"Oh great, another one." Mumbled Lubbock, grabbing his wires with both hands as he got into a combat stance, as did Akame who spread her legs open, bending her knees as she placed one hand on her sheath near the hilt, and the other on the hilt. "He's strong." She thought to herself, recognising the danger this man presented being much higher than the litany of attackers she'd slew less than a moment ago.

The man smiled cordially at them as he saw this. Particularly at Akame. "Though we are enemies, I compliment you. My name is Toby." The now named Toby closed his eyes for a split second, before reopening them with a challenging gaze aimed at the swordswoman. The sleeves of his undershirt ripping into pieces as he brought them up to his face. Sharp blades protruded out from his wrists. "I request a duel with you, Akame!" He added with zeal, before hopping backwards, placing the soles of his boots unto one of the walls behind him and pushing off it. Launching himself toward Akame with the intent to kill.

Akame had Murasame out of it's hilt in the blink of an eye as the bespectacled young man was upon her, torqueing his body in mid-air as he came within mere centimetres of the girl, facing his feet to her as blades ripped out through the soles of his boots, protruding out like the ones on his wrists as the blade on his right fight lunged for Akame's face, only for the skilled assassin to pull back and duck, bringing Murasame up above her head to block the swipe of his blade. The two blades met, Toby's skinning off the flat side of Murasame, kicking up sparks in the air before she brought her sword forward, away from Toby's. Putting her hips into it, she quickly switched from defence to offence as she brought her sword up in a slanting arc, aiming to cut off a limb, and simultaneously poison the man.

However, Toby was far removed the "normal man", as he managed to spin out of the way from her cut with a slick grace, and continued to spin like a top until his feet, or rather the blades coming out of his feet landed skidding back on the ground. Twirling him around with even more sparks flying all over the place from the friction he built up, before he came to stop a short distance away from her.

"This man… he feels different from the rest. Like a machine." Thought Akame, her gaze analytical. Scrutinizing her foe and his odd, machine-like movements.

"Akame!" Called out Lubbock, about to make his way over to help his friend who getting further away from him.

Only to get cut off once again as two giant, burly men close to nine feet tall, decked out in identical robes to Toby, crashed the ceiling in front of him blocking his path.

Lubbock grit his teeth in frustration as the two giants stared him down. For fuck sake! This was getting really goddamn tedious! Where the hell were they coming from anyway!? "You're in my way!" He yelled, prepping his wires to get rid of another two attackers.

Just outside the Night Raid base

With the sounds of their feet running along the ground, a group of about a dozen fodder henchmen ran along to the front of the building close to the edge of the forest, running into the open area close to it, as the wall close to the top damn near exploded outward. Debris flying everywhere as Tatsumi descended towards the ground, donned in Incursio's armour.

Letting out a battle cry as he landed on the ground in the middle of them with a thud, he wasted little time in dispensing of the henchmen with a series of punches and kicks. Killing each of the masked men with a single blow that caved in the parts of the bodies they landed on. Shattering spines and skulls, or crushing vital organs from the sheer force emitting from his blows like grapes. Launching their now limp, lifeless bodies a good distance away from him in each direction.

"Ah, there you are." Called out a deep, masculine voice.

Tatsumi turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes locking on to the figure of a very tall, buff, black-haired man standing over seven feet tall. He looked to be in his forties, with an almost nine o clock shadow, a black moustache just above his toothy grinning lips. His incredibly muscular body had a white vest only buttoned up midway, exposing some of his six pack abs and toned, burly chest. A green jacket worn over it, accompanied by black pants held up by a yellow buckle belt and large, black combat boots.

With one hand on his hip, which Tatsumi noted was huge and entirely mechanical, the man levelled his bemused gaze down on him. "Hey, armoured guy. Looks like you're up against me. Name's Kakunsen. But most folks just call me Kaku."

Inside of his armour, Tatsumi rose a brow at the man's rather polite introduction and challenge. Unable to tell if the man was being cordial with him just for the sake of it, or he was just that kind of guy to politely introduce himself before a fight.

Not that it mattered really, as Tatsumi narrowed his eyes before charging the man. No matter if he was genuine or not, he was an enemy. Therefore, he had to die.

Bringing up his sword, Tatsumi saw the man, Kaku as he preferred to be called, broaden his smile at his advance, making no attempt to move out of the way from his incoming attack. Tatsumi quickly found the reason why he didn't move as he brought his sword down in an arc, aiming to bisect the man in two. Only for Kaku, who was grinning like a mad man, to bend over and tense his muscles as he allowed the slab of sharp metal to come dangerously close to his left shoulder, before bring his mechanical hands up at the last second, clamping them down on either side of the sword. Halting all of Tatsumi's momentum.

"What the hell!?" Thought Tatsumi in shock. His attack was stopped?

"Hehe, Surprised boy!" Kaku shouted gleefully, taking some amusement from the situation. "I may not have a Teigu, but with my enhancements right now, I don't think I'll need one!" Forcing Tatsumi's sword to the side, Kaku brought his left mechanized hand up near the boy's head and chest. A small opening appearing from the centre of the palm which started to glow yellow.

"Oh shit!" Tatsumi practically screamed in his head. That was about all the warning he needed as he managed to bring his blade back up for extra protection as a beam of yellow energy fired straight out, kicking up a decent shockwave from the destructive force behind it that barrelled right into Tatsumi at near point blank range. The blast pushing the boy back a good distance, his sword fighting against the blast, his feet digging trenches into the ground the further back he went. Inevitably though, with a little extra exertion of effort, Tatsumi was able to slice through the beam, causing it to split in two and fire off in opposite directions, melting through a multitude of trees on either side from the forest surrounding the HQ. The boy now a good solid distance away from Kaku as the attack finally fizzled out.

"Hah! Good reflexes boy, you just about made it!" Kaku bellied, the whole where he had fired the attack having smoke filter out of it.

Tatsumi simply grunted at this, not having expected the man to have such a weapon inside his mechanical arms. Looking over his blade, he noticed it was cracked in some areas, and chipped in others.

Back with Stylish

"It would seem that as we projected, those two are doing well against Murasame and Incursio." Relayed Mimi. Her hand by her ear as she continued to overhear all that went on in this little battle of theirs.

"It's as I predicted. It's all about finding a good match-up." Remarked Stylish knowingly.

Looking to the side, Mimi's face became a little downtrodden. "We seem to have lost quite a few foot soldiers, though."

"Huh?" Giving Mimi a sideways glance, Stylish gave her a look that told her to go on.

Feeling Stylish's questioning gaze on her, she elaborated. "It's hard to hear properly over the noise, but the casualties seem high."

"What a tragic loss." He replied, sounding remorseful for the loss of lives as he brought his gloved hand to his cheek. "Not. I have plenty of soldiers to spare. They're all pathetic criminals who though they could work for me to reduce their sentences. Little do they know they'll be my lab rats until the day they die." Thought Stylish to himself. Truly not giving a damn in reality if these fools died or not. But hey, might as well give them the illusion of hope right?

"Holy shit…" Cursed Mimi, her face turning a little pale as she heard something that managed to send a shiver of fear down her spine.

Taking notice of the sudden change in demeanour, Stylish found himself curious. "What is it, Mimi? What happened."

"S-Sir… you're not going to believe this but…" Pausing to gulp down some spit nervously, she relayed what she could hear. "… About half of our troops up to the north of the HQ… Literally just dropped dead."

"They what!?" Exclaimed Stylish, a look of shock plastered on his face for the first time. "What do you mean they just 'dropped dead'!?"

Up northside of the HQ

"Well, that was a waste of time." Remarked Hit dismissively, hands clenched by his sides, his signature trench-coat left on the hanger in his room as he stood tall over a sea of dozens of killed henchmen laying all around him. Each and every one of them having their chests caved in, a sign of his flash fist crush.

"Mhmm! You're not wrong there Hit." Said Neo with a smile, walking over the fallen bodies of the dead goons as she approached her master. "One thing I do wonder though, is how they were able to get this close to the base? I thought Lubbock had security measures to stop things like this from happening?"

"It doesn't matter right now." He replied stoically, not at all flustered by the situation. "You go on ahead."

"What about you?"

I'll be with you in a bit. I just need to look over the area, make sure I didn't miss anyone else."

"Okay~." Neo saluted in a cutesy manner, making her way down south without another word.

As she disappeared into the distance, the millennium old assassin let out a sigh as he looked towards a certain bush close to several trees on his left. "I know you're there. You can come out now."

The leaves in the bush rustled for a second before someone popped out of the bush. It was Trooma, who still had his psychotic, toothy grin front and centre. Though there was a noticeable bit of nervous sweat trailing down his temples.

"Heh, well aren't you something." Trooma commented anxiously, walking out through the bush, before stopping a reasonable distance away from the hitman. Just short of an inch from one of the many lifeless corpses the purple skinned man had left in his wake. "How long were you aware of my presence?"

"The entire time. You're awful at hiding your bloodlust." The hitman replied. Though to be fair to the guy, the encounter with these morons hadn't even lasted a minute before he'd used his timeskip to take them all out in one fell swoop.

"Is that right?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. "Well then-" Begin to twirl a knife in his left hand, whilst grabbing for another with his right. The red headed psycho ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him to run as he stared Hit down. "I may not have a clue how you killed them all so quickly, but even still… I assure you I won't go down so easily like they did."

"Won't you?" Hit smirked, knowing that despite the fact if the man was stronger than these fools or not, it didn't change the fact he didn't have a counter for his timeskip. Thus the outcome would be the same as what had happened with the litany of dead bodies around them.

Trooma grinned a little wider as he stopped twirling the knife in his hands. Keeping his eyes on the hitman as he prepared to pounce.

"Not so fast!" Yelled out a familiar, feminine voice that Hit recognised. The familiar form of Leone in her beast form coming into view as she glided through the air and cut Trooma off with a nasty drop kick to his side that sent him flying!

Trooma barely had time to yell out in pain as he was sent careening over the ground, doing multiple cartwheels with his face repeatedly meeting the dirt with a nasty smack each time before he came to a stop about sixty yards away. His body in a complete heap.

"Don't get involved, Hit. This ones mine!" Stated Leone angrily, giving her fellow comrade a sideways look that demanded he leave this to her.

"Sure. He's all yours." Hit replied calmly. Shrugging his shoulders as he handed the reins of the fight over to her.

Nodding her head in satisfaction at his agreement, the furious blonde stomped her way over to Trooma, who was slowly recovering from the kick she'd landed on him.

Looking up at her as she approached him with a feral, tooth grinding scowl, the man's smile was all but gone. Replaced by an open-mouthed look of confusion and terror as his face scrunched up, sweating out a bucket load by this point. "H-H-How in the!? I thought I stabbed you in the neck. Why aren't you dead!?"

"You thought I was dead?" Reaching her clawed hands around his neck, Leone picked the injured Trooma up and began strangling him. Her claws digging into his neck and drawing blood. "All you did was knock me out for a bit. My Teigu healed me of that little knife you stabbed me with."

Her grip tightening, Trooma found it nearly impossible to breathe, so he started begging her to stop as he didn't want to die.

Hit had to sweat drop as Leone decided now was a good time to go off on a tirade about how she liked surprise attacks, but hated being on the receiving end of one, along with shouting obscenities at her would-be killer.

Getting tired of her tirade, and knowing that if she held him like this any longer he'd suffocate, Trooma grit his teeth as a knife popped out of the front of his boot. Bringing his leg up, he made to kick her in the side of the head and impale her skull with it.

Sadly for him, Leone was fully aware of what he was trying, and was already sick of his knives. Turning her head to the side, she chomped down on the tip of it with her canines, shattering the flimsy blade into pieces. Never taking her predatory eyes off him for even a second.

It was at that moment that Trooma knew, as his gaze met that of Leone's bestial, unrelenting glare… he fucked with the wrong woman.

Letting out a primal growl, Leone removed one of her hands from his neck as she slammed him down on to the ground with a decent amount of her enhanced strength. Ploughing the man back and skull first into the rocky soil. The ground giving way, cracking and shattering as his body impacted into it. The force of the chokeslam being enough to form a crater with spiderwebs in the ground. Killing the poor bastard near instantly on impact.

Bringing her hand away from the motionless Trooma, she brought to the back of her head and started rubbing it as she stood up straight. "Damn, that surprise attack got me." She commented earnestly with a hint of annoyance at how he'd temporarily taken her out. "Oh, whoops. I killed him already." She continued with an almost abashed look as she looked down and realised the man was indeed dead. Talk about fragile… even with his obvious augmentations, she had killed him in a single slam. One that wasn't even half as strong as she could've done.

Talk about a let-down…

"Well, looks like we're done here." Said Hit, catching Leone's attention. "I suppose we should make our way towards the others."

"I guess so." Leone nodded her head in agreement as she turned to face Hit. Only to blink in surprise as she only just now saw the dozens of dead foot soldiers laid out all over the grounds. "Looks like someone's been busy." She whistled, impressed by Hit's body count.

"Not really." Hit shrugged. "I ended it quick. Your fight, if we can even call it that, lasted longer than it took me to kill them, to be honest."

Leone whistled again at his reply, putting her hands on her hips. "That right? Heh, glad you're on our side then." Rolling her shoulders to get rid of any tension still in them, she gave the legendary assassin a once over. "So, where do you think we should go?"

She was given her answer to that as a beam of energy was shot out from down south, close to the ridge high into the sky. Accompanied by the croaked and agonized scream of a man being vaporized.

Hit didn't even bother to say a word. Simply turning on his heel with a stoic look on his face and began making his way over to where the beam had been shot from. Leone sweat dropping at how convenient the timing on that energy beam was, Picked up the pace to follow Hit towards their location. Knowing only one person within Night Raid who could've pulled something like that…

Back within the halls of the HQ shortly before that

Charging right in, Toby made to slice for Akame's head again with his underfoot blade. A plan that backfired rather quickly on the wiry, mechanical man as the raven-haired girl brought up Murasame once more to block. The two blades grating off the other, sending sparks flying once more, before Akame took advantage of an opening her opponent gave her to strike as she pulled her blade out from under his own, leaving him stranded in mid-air as she swiped upward in an arc. Severing his left arm from his body. The useless, mechanised appendage flopping to the ground as the empty socket it was once attached to spewed out what Akame would just assume to be blood like a geyser as Toby retreated back a good distance from her.

"If I can't take you out in one blow, I'll just have to cut you down to size." Akame remarked coldly, without a hint of hesitation in her blood red eyes as she stared down her now one-armed opponent. Bringing her blade up in front of her as she continued. "This is going to hurt. Prepare yourself."

Bringing his hand up to touch the side of his shoulder that had once been connected to his arm as his 'blood' stopped gushing out. Instead slowing to more a leak. He let out an empty chuckle at how it was supposed to hurt him. "Oh please, pain has no meaning to me anymore." He bit back derisively, knowing that since he was more machine than man at this point, the concept of pain was of no concern to him.

Charging his way toward her yet again, he recklessly jumped into the air, bringing his leg up and thrusting it downward for an axe kick aimed at her skull. Predictably aiming to slice it in two with his foot blade.

Seeing right through him as though he were an open book, Akame easily shifted her body to the side. The blade sailing down harmlessly next to her.

Gritting his teeth, Toby twirled his body in the air, blade popping out of his empty socket in place of his lost arm as he lunged forward, aiming to impale her in the heart. Only to be blocked yet again by Akame's Murasame which she brought up to chest level.

Feeling herself get pushed back a tad from the force put behind his lunge, Akame grit her own teeth, her eyes then widening slightly as Toby opened his mouth, a small barrel popping out of it as it fired a bullet at her mere inches from her face.

With superhuman reflexes, Akame skid her entire body to the side as the bullet flew by, barely even grazing the tips of her long flowing hair. Her blade coming up yet again at a glaring opening for his other arm, swinging upwards and cutting right through his other arm like a hot knife through butter.

Angered by this, and not deterred in the slightest by the eruption of red liquid from his new empty socket as his second arm went flying away from his body, Toby pushed another gun barrel out of his newest de-armed shoulder and aimed it at the girl. Wasting no time in firing at her, hoping that it nicked her at least.

Sadly, no such luck, as Akame yet again avoided the bullet before pushing herself forward, passed the air-born man and slicing horizontally as she passed him. Severing one of his legs this time in yet another brutal, bloody fashion seamlessly.

This still wasn't enough for Toby to give up though, despite knowing by now that he was outclassed heavily by the assassin. He turned himself to look at her once again as he brought his gun-appendage to shoot once again, only to be left shocked as he was impaled through his back, with the sharp tip of a spear jutting out through his chest.

Recognizing what it was, and who threw it, Toby coughed up blood violently. "You coward! How dare you stab me from the sidelines!" Falling to his knees, he looked behind him at the perpetrator.

With his hand still outstretched, Lubbock looked over at the man he'd speared with a frown. The two dead bodies of his own little playmates laid flat on their faces on either side of him. "My home and my friends are in danger. Do you really expect me to just sit back on the sidelines?"

Begrudgingly bowing his head in acknowledgement of Lubbock's point, he looked over at Akame one last time as she slowly advanced towards him. Murasame held by her side ominously, with every step she took getting closer to him confirming more and more his incoming demise.

Using the last bit of time he had left, he asked her where he had went wrong, and why he couldn't defeat her.

Deciding to give him the answer he wanted before she ended this, Akame replied that despite his attacks being vicious, he was reckless. Giving her far too many openings in his guard when he attacked.

Nodding his head, Tobi recognised that his body that no longer felt pain is what had done him in, in the end. Realising in that moment that if he still could've felt pain, he would've fought more cautiously, and therefore he would've had a better chance against her, even if he still would've been the loser in the end.

Closing his eyes, the young man welcomed the embrace of death as Akame decapitated him as she walked by his kneeling form. Re-sheathing Murasame back into it's sheathe with a click, herself, along with Lubbock heard the familiar sound of a beam being fired outside of the HQ down south.

"Guess we know where to go next then." Commented Lubbock.

Nodding her head in agreement, the two began to make their way out of HQ to where the beam had been fired.

Back outside earlier with Tatsumi

Skidding to a stop to take a breath, Tatsumi never took his eyes off his opponent, Kaku, who was giving him a toothy grin still.

Around Kaku, there was a plethora of deepened trenches in the ground, lengthening out pretty good distances past even Tatsumi. All of which were a by-product of Kaku constantly firing those powerful beam attacks of his in nearly of direction around him in an attempt to blast Tatsumi sky high.

One of his eyes leaving Kaku, it trailed down to the broken hilt held in his hand, the only remains left of his sword after he had found an opening in between blasts and rushed the burly man with the intent to cut him in two.

Of course, Kaku's body proved to be far more akin to a tank than he was expecting, as when Tatsumi had gotten close, the man had successfully stunned him yet again, by bulging out his muscles and meeting Tatsumi's strike with a shoulder tackle of all things. Which had shattered his blade completely after it was already left in a bad state from taking the first beam shot head on earlier. The fragments of the broken blade littered around several of the trenches before Kaku. The man's tackle having forced Tatsumi back into the position he was in right now.

Talk about a hassle. This guy didn't even have his own Teigu, yet he was still giving him trouble. Talk about frustrating… if Mine could see him now she'd be having a field day making fun of him!

"Just what the hell are you doing, idiot?"

Speak of the devil…

Turning their heads at the feminine, and somewhat condescending voice, both Tatsumi and Kaku looked over at none other than Mine herself across from them. Dressed in her white nightgown dress and her Teigu, Pumpkin held by her side.

"Heh, would you look at that? Another member of Night Raid. Guess I'll have to take you out too."

Looking over from Tatsumi to Kaku, Mine snorted dismissively at his statement. "Let's just get this over with."

"Let's just get this over with?" Kaku let out a small chuckle, before levelling her with a glare. "Are you serious, girl? Your base is under siege as we speak! And you have the gall to come over here with an attitude like that? You're in no position to be so nonchalant."

Of course, Kaku didn't know that as he said that, a certain hitman had already wiped out half of the forces laying siege to the base, and the other members of Night Raid were dealing with his cohorts quite handily.

"Hmph! And that's exactly why I'm going to end this quick. I don't have time to play around with you. Hell, I'm already tired of seeing your ugly mug."

Clenching his jaw at Mine's insult, and her flippant dismissal of the threat he posed, Kaku prepped the beam cannons in both his arms for fire. His legs bending as he prepared to jump into the air. "Well, same to you, you pint-sized bitch!" He bellowed, launching himself off the ground into the air above her. Outstretching his arms and bringing his hands close together as he charged up his strongest energy blast yet!

Mine also prepped herself, aiming Pumpkin at the air-born man as it started charging it's own blast.

"Is she serious? My augmented body could handle Incursio's attacks! I could take a bullet on the chin from that thing no problem!" He thought confidently, his arm cannons fully charged. Letting out a war cry, he let loose the stream of energy he'd stored up. Both individual beam interlacing with each other upon being fired, forming into an even bigger, more powerful beam of energy.

As it closed in on Mine, she narrowed her eyes as Pumpkin let loose it's own blast that met with Kaku's in the middle. For a second, they appeared to be equally matched. But then, Pumpkin's blast overpowered Kaku's very quickly, pushing all the way up his blast within a second or two.

Kaku barely had the time to scream out in unbearable fear and pain as Pumpkin's blast overwhelmed and swallowed his attack whole, along with himself. Rapidly vaporising his entire body to the point where not even ashes remained.

"The more danger I'm in, the stronger Pumpkin's blast will be." The pinkette remarked in a matter of fact tone. Her gaze then turning back to Tatsumi, who despite still being armoured up, looked like a deer caught in the headlines. "Care to explain why he was giving you that much trouble?"

"Ehehe…" Giving an empty chuckle, Tatsumi couldn't give the girl a proper answer to that question. Secretly feeling a little emasculated over the fact that a guy who was giving him as much trouble as he had despite being Teigu-less, was almost casually taken out by Mine in a single attack.

Looks like he'd have to work even harder during training then…

Back on the ridge with Stylish and co

Mimi began to sweat profusely with a nervous air to her mood, her hand held by her ear shaking a little in apprehension. "Kakunsen, Toby, and Trooma… have been defeated."

"Well, that's quite a shame…" The sadness in his tone about as fake as the empire's care for it's average citizen, Stylish pivoted to what this meant for their current predicament. "Guess we'll have to go with plan B then."

"Oh no… doctor Stylish, above us!" Mimi suddenly exclaimed, looking very alarmed as her head churned up to the sky above them.

"Huh?" Looking up at her outburst, as a sudden gust of wind struck his face, the mad scientists eyes widened in awe at the huge beast that flew overhead. "It's a danger beast. The air manta!"

Straining his eyes, Me pointed out how there were several people perched on top of that flying monster. One being the former general of the empire, Najenda, along with two other cloaked figures kneeling down behind her.

"To think they'd arrive on a tamed danger beast of all things… Now that's stylish!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Me didn't share in the scientist's enthusiasm. "Hey boss, this is no time to be getting excited!"

Meanwhile, up on the back of the air manta, Najenda looked out over the area of her besieged HQ. arms crossed under her impressive bust with a confident air about her. Her features calm and collected as she looked over the situation. "The divination relic back at HQ never ceases to amaze me. It foresaw ill-fortune for our hideout tonight, and look what's happening. Good thing I came back right away." Turning her head to look behind her, at her company still kneeling. "Time to unveil our new members."

Back with Stylish down on the ground, a frown marred his features at being caught off-guard. Despite being excited less than a moment ago by their entrance. Stretching one of the gloves on his hands, the mad scientist narrowed his eyes dangerously at the situation turning further against his favour. "You caught me off-guard, but this works out perfectly for me." An evil, depraved smile gracing his face, the mad scientist snapped his fingers out in front of him confidently. An odd red glow permeating out of the gloved finger tips as the hems of his lab coat billowed in the wind. "You can all serve as my guinea pigs! Time to unveil my secret weapons!"

Back outside the base with Tatsumi and Mine

"Huh, what is that?" Questioned Tatsumi in confusion, spotting the air manta up in the sky above them.

"Hold on, let me check…" Fishing her scouter out of her somewhere in her nightgown, which since the dress had no pockets Tatsumi wouldn't dare guess where, se brought the small pink contraption up to her left eye. Having the glass object she used for sniping zoom in on the creature in the sky.

What she saw on top of it brought a small smile to her face. "It's the boss! Looks like our backup's here."

Hearing this excited Tatsumi. "Oh hell yeah! Finally, some reinforcements!"

"Not that we'd really need it." Said a new, familiar voice from behind the two. Turning around, the two's eyes met with Neo, who gave a mock curtsy bow towards them. A knowing grin washed over her pretty face.

"Oh, it's you Neo. Good to see you." Greeted Tatsumi kindly, prompting Neo to return the favour with her own kind greeting.

"What do you mean we don't really need the backup?" Questioned Mine curiously with a raised brow. "And where's the purple cockhead? I thought he'd be with you."

Tatsumi damn near face-faulted at Mine's new nickname for Hit, his mouth coming unhinged at the pink haired girl's blunt insult, all while Neo gave a small snicker at her crudeness. The biological Teigu having to admittedly agree inwardly that her master's head did sort of look penis shaped if you looked hard enough.

"I'll bet she spent awhile coming up with that one…" Thought the ice-cream hair themed girl in amusement before answering the questions posed. "Hit should be here in a minute, and I'd wager the others will be too." An extra wave of relief seemed to wash over the two at her words. "As for why we won't need the back-up, it's simple. Hit wiped out dozens of them by himself already with no effort. You guys were able to take out your enemies without much hassle, and I took out quite a few on my way here. The enemies attacking us aren't really much of a threat, they're more of a nuisance really. Anyone else from our side getting involved at this stage would just be overkill."

"Overkill? I think you're taking this situation a little too lightly Neo…" Sweat dropping at the multi-colour haired girl's words, Mine couldn't help but think that Neo was underestimating the severity of the circumstances. Though she'd have to begrudgingly admit inwardly that Hit apparently taking out that many on his own so quick was a little bit impressive.

Just a little bit though. She may have some respect for him given what he'd done for them so far, but giving him props for anything didn't sit well with her. Whether he was a strong ally to have or not, it didn't change the fact he got on her nerves more often than not with his comments about her stature and flat chest…

"You think so?" She blinked owlishly. Tilting her head at an angle whilst gazing into Mine's eyes with an odd stare.

Before Mine could respond, another familiar voice cut them off with a shout. "Oi! How's it going guys!"

The three's heads turning over to the sound of the cheery voice, they saw the figures of both a happy, yet fired up Leone in her beast form, along with a stone faced Hit walking down to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Shouted out another recognisable feminine voice, causing the quintet of heads to turn over in the direction of the base, locking on to the approaching figures of Akame and Lubbock running over to them.

"Yeah. We're all together now." Replied Tatsumi as the duo stopped in front of them.

As if to kill whatever good mood might've grown over them in that brief moment, out of numerous directions from the woods all around them, hopped out over thirty masked henchmen, surrounding them on all sides. The seven surrounded assassin's giving their backs to each other to avoid an attack from a blind spot.

"Oh come on, there's more of them!" Barked Tatsumi agitatedly. Very sick and tired at this point of the constant waves of enemies.

"This is beyond tedious." Remarked Hit, rolling his eyes disparagingly at the slew of drones here to face them and die like the rest.

"From what my wires are telling me, these are the only live ones." Commented Lubbock with a sigh. Glad this was finally coming to a close.

"Yeah. And I'm not smelling anyone else nearby." Chimed in Leone, eyes sweeping over her remaining prey.

"Well, since we're all here, we can take them out together!" Cheered Tatsumi with renewed vigour.

Akame was about to agree with him, until suddenly she felt her body become extremely weak, as did most of the others. Collapsing on to the ground in seconds, hardly able to feel anything in their bodies. The only ones who didn't were himself, Hit and Neo, who were all confused as to what was happening.

"W-What the!? What's the matter guys?"

Despite the feeling of numbness in her body, Mine managed to mumble that she couldn't feel her body, prompting Tatsumi to think that what was happening now was like what happened on that boat with Bulat.

"No. This is poison. And a potent one at that." Said Hit, recognising something similar that he'd come across back in his days in universe six.

This got a nod of agreement from the laid out Akame who began trying to prop herself up using the sheathe of her sword.

Back up on the ridge overlooking the action

"Lord Stylish, looks like it worked on everyone except Incursio's wielder, that purple guy, and that small girl with multi-coloured hair." Bending down on his knees over the cliff, Me observed what was going on so far with his improved vision.

"Is that so?" Stylish blinked curiously from right beside Me as he stood over the cliff with his arms crossed under his chest. "I expected that Incursio might be immune to the effects of my secret weapon, my stylishly-prepared paralysing poison, but I never would've predicted there'd be two more who could shrug it off. It's supposed to work on all living things. I wonder who they are? Somethings very off about those two, especially that purple skinned fellow, and I don't like it one bit!"

"W-Wait a minute, the poison!? But what about our men down there!?" Exclaimed Hana in a pretty high-pitched voice from behind Stylish, recoiling back close to a tree, looking aghast from the news despite how no one could see his face that Stylish had used his poison while the men were still down there.

"They've been administered the antidote already, Hana." Mimi cut in from Hana's right.

"Seriously? I should've known lord Stylish, wow!" His entire mood doing a one-eighty flip, the big nosed man went back to looking at Stylish with reverence.

Stylish then proceeded to go on a diatribe about how long it took him to make that high-end poison, and that he couldn't just stand there and do nothing while his men got massacred. Prompting his remaining three henchmen to praise him once more with increased reverence at his intelligence and kindness.

Of course, once again in reality Stylish didn't give a rat's ass about any of them. But hey, so long as they thought he did they'd remain loyal for the time being. And that's all he needed from them. Gullible fools.

Back with Night Raid

Surveying his eyes over the current picture, Tatsumi grit his teeth. The most that Akame and Leone could do was to force themselves defiantly into a kneeling position. The energy required to stand being too much for them, let alone the ability to fight. Lubbock and Mine being unable to so much as lift themselves off their stomachs with how paralysed they were.

"Hit, Neo, we have to protect everyone. You with me?" He asked.

Before either Hit or his Teigu could reply, a figure dropped out of the sky, plummeting into the ground a good few dozen yards away from them. Kicking up a dust cloud from the impact.

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Mumbled Neo cheerfully to herself, having seen the figure jump off of the air manta as all the eyes of Night Raid shifted over to where the figure had landed.

As the figure rose up to a standing position, and the dust cloud faded away, it revealed a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties with shaggy dark blue hair and distinctive horns jutting out either side of his head. The man was tall, easily over seven feet, decked out in a white robe with a black undershirt beneath it, and sandals on his feet.

By his side, was quite the intimidating weapon. A long stave-like pole arm with numerous sharp, menacing blades protruding out of it.

"Uhh… he's on our side, right?" Asked Leone, a bead of sweat trailing down her brow. Fighting these masked guys was one thing, but that guy looked like he could do some serious damage…

She was given her answer swiftly, as Najenda ordered the man from above to eliminate the infiltrators, to which he nodded his affirmatively.

The man's dark blue eyes scanning over the sea of hostiles, he wasted no time in jumping into the fray. The blades that protruded out of his weapon beginning to rotate at incredible speeds as he charged in with some impressive speed of his own, jabbing and swinging his weapon around, tearing the henchmen apart in gruesome fashion left and right!

Seeing their comrades get either decapitated, or flayed in seconds by the tall, imposing man, the others charged in to overwhelm him.

To say that this backfired would be a tremendous understatement. It became a total massacre in the blink of an eye, as the man cut them all down, shredding them to pieces with his weapon. A look of indifference on his face as he did it.

Back on the ridge

"Holy shit! That dude's ripping our guys apart!" Me said with shock, his mouth hung open at what was going on down below.

"And he's not effected by the poison either from the looks of it. Same as those other two." Observed Mimi, looking equally as shocked.

"If it was just him, I would think he might have a Teigu we don't know about yet. But those two down there the tall purple man and the small girl disprove that theory." His eyes looking over the carnage the new arrival wrought, Stylish narrowed his eyes pensively as he looked down at a remote in his left hand. "Well, we won't need any more test subjects." Flipping up part of the remote, it revealed a button with a stylish smiling face on it, which he immediately pressed down with his thumb.

Back with Night Raid

Suddenly, without warning, the dead bodies of those that the man had killed began to bloat up.

His eyes looking over them, the man wasn't given any time to dodge as the bodies suddenly exploded. Instead, all he could do was be engulfed by explosion after explosion of the carcases turned bombs.

Hit, Tatsumi and the others didn't know how to how to react, simply rooted in place looking stunned.

What stunned them more however, was when the smoke from the bombs cleared to reveal the man, who was hunched over with sections of his torso and legs missing along with an entire arm, only for his body to spasm in those areas as he began regenerating! His body fixing itself and looking good as new in less than a moment. As if he'd not just had a good portion of his body blasted off before.

"To regenerate like that… He's like me Hit, a living Teigu…" Commented Neo offhandedly, surprised to see another who was just like her.

Locking his gaze on the downed Mine, the man took a few steps over to her. His gaze scrutinizing her the whole time, which started to unnerve the gunner of Night Raid.

Mine, unsure of what he was going to do, asked him nervously, "What is it?" as he kneeled down in front of her. The man's hands coming toward her with what felt like a foreboding, ominous aura.

And then… he brushed his hands through her hair to flatten it and fix any loose hairs. "There." He said, as if something that had been bothering him for awhile was just dealt with.

"Is this guy for real?" Thought Mine, sweat dropping along with the others at the living Teigu's odd behaviour.

Back up on the air manta, after scouting out the terrain for a short while, Najenda was able to spot Stylish and his cronies on the ridge. Figuring he was the mastermind behind all this, she ordered Susanoo, which was the living Teigu's name, to take them out.

What proceeded to happen next, was Mimi relaying back to Stylish in a scared tone that they'd been found out after Me revealed the man to be a living Teigu to the others. Knowing that he had little choice left, Stylish made to run for it, his henchmen in tow as he went for escape through the somewhat spacious planes of the forest.

They were cut off quickly however, as Susanoo dropped out of the sky and plummeted into the ground just a few metres behind them. Having hopped back on to air manta and using it as a spring board to launch himself over to them.

Freaked out by his superhuman physical capabilities, the remaining members of team Stylish rallied in front of the scientist, trying to assure him that they would fight him off.

Knowing they didn't have a snowballs chance in hell against this guy as they were nothing more than scouts, the mad doctor decided he didn't have a choice anymore.

Breaking out a vial with a red liquid in it, Stylish put his final trump card into motion as he injected himself with the vial. The serum within transforming him into a grotesque looking, large muscular body from the torso down. His original body, or the top half of it, jutting out of the upper chest, his hair having become much more unkempt and wild, turning a pure white.

Stretching out of the flesh of the huge body just below the mad doctor, was a large, monstrous mouth, which opened wide as he grabbed both Me and Hana with his new massive hands and chucked them inside. Devouring them for nourishment.

Realising that Stylish would use her for this, and her self-preservation instinct kicking in, Mimi made to flee the abomination Stylish had become, only to be cut relatively easily by the hulking mass of flesh and bone, and chucked inside of its mouth, filling Stylish's new danger beast body with even more nourishment a it started to 'level up' in his own words.

Back with Night Raid, Mine couldn't help but feel queasy as she saw the grotesque looking body morph into that of a giant over fifty metres in height. Flesh and muscle bulging out as it grew to that size, a new head bulging out from the nape of its neck that Stylish found his upper body perched on as beady red eyes quite literally popped out of nowhere into its previously empty eye sockets. "Gross."

"For once, I agree with you." Said Hit, fully in support of Mine's opinion on the hideous bulking titan in the distance. Whilst also hearing the faint, crazy shout of a man in the distance screaming about how he'd turn them all into nourishment too. As he narrowed his eyes, staring into the distance, he could faintly see another body protruding out of the titans skull.

Nodding to himself, Hit came up with a plan of action. "I'll deal with this." He said, catching the attention of his fellow assassins.

"You will? But how? Don't you see the size of that thing Hit? Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but how do you plan on taking it down?" Questioned Tatsumi with a worried tone for his friend. His worry being shared by the others, including Mine, though she would never admit it openly.

Looking over at the young, armoured boy, Hit smirked. "Because I know where its weak spot is. There was a body, male from what I could tell, sticking out close to the neck of that thing. I'd bet money if we take him out, that titanic body will fall as well."

"Ohh… you mean like its core? That makes sense. But, how do you plan to get up there? That's pretty high up man." Prodded Tatsumi, uncertain as to how his comrade believed he could reach there by himself.

Hit's response though, was definitely not what he, or anyone else would've expected. "Simple." At that moment, Hit began levitating off the ground. "I can fly up there."

The collective minds of Tatsumi, and the rest of Night Raid practically short circuited at this bombshell of news to them. Brains rebooting after a few seconds, Tatsumi looked over at Hit with wide, yet excited eyes.

"Holy hell man, you can fly!? That's awesome!"

The others were still too dumbfounded at this revelation to speak, other than Akame, who managed to grab on to the hitman's ankle, garnering his attention as he looked down at her. "Hold on. If you're about to go out there, take me with you."

"You sure?" He asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Fine then, hold on tight." Dropping back to the ground, Kneeling down, Hit allowed the girl to circle her arms around his neck and lean on him for support as he prepared to fly off.

"Take me with you too. I want to help take that bastard down." Hit looked over at Tatsumi as the boy spoke. Not wanting to bother arguing, Hit put his impassive face back on as he motioned for Tatsumi to grab his arm since he had way more strength currently than Akame did.

The boy didn't waste time, and as soon as he grabbed firmly unto Hit's forearm, the assassin raised himself off the ground and shot off towards the hulking giant.

Gripping on even tighter, Akame squinted her eyes as they quickly approached the gigantic body, which was slamming its fist into the ground time and again in a vain attempt to squash the dodging Susanoo like a bug.

"Huh?" Stylish turned in their direction as he noticed them coming over. Looking somewhat surprised that they were flying to him. "Full of tricks aren't you, Night Raid? No matter, you'll still end up being nourishment for me!"

"Not on your life." Replied Hit with cold indifference as Stylish began trying to swat him out of the sky.

Hit casually dodging the massive appendages of Stylish's titan arms one after the other, ducking under one floating to the side to avoid a downward swipe.

"Get ready." Tatsumi and Akame nodded at his warning, before he flew up towards the titan's head, where Stylish's original body peeked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Exclaimed the lunatic doctor, a vicious, downright sadistic toothy smile etched over his face as he brought both his titanic arms up, his hands flat and facing each other in a way one would do when trying to squash a fly flying around them.

As the madman brought his hands together to try and squish them, Hit was ready and prepared. "Time to finish this." He uttered, before activating his timeskip. Freezing everything, including Stylish in place. With only himself, and his two passengers unaffected by his ability, as he made them immune.

"E-Eh? What's going on? Why did everything stop moving? And what's with the scenery? Why does look like shattered purple glass all around us?" Tatsumi asked, left utterly confused beyond belief at the moment.

Akame however, was able to piece together what had happened as Hit reached the head of the titan. "This must be Hit's ability in action. I must admit, I did wonder what it was like from your perspective when you used it Hit." For a brief moment, Akame's eyes were full of wonder and awe. The way everything around them seemed to be shattered like broken glass with a purple tint, at least in her opinion, had its own unique beauty to it.

"It won't be long before it ends, so I suggest we take care of business." His tone completely professionally, with the only thought now on Hit's mind to kill their current target, and nothing else. Hovering up to the skull, the trio came face to face with a frozen in time Stylish, who's face was still set in its disturbing smile, the man having obviously thought he was about to crush the three of them in that moment. "Which one of you wants to do the honours? Or would you prefer to do it together? Makes no difference to me so long as he's dead."

"Mind if I get my shot in Akame?" Asked Tatsumi, turning his head to the girl.

"No. But I'll be the one to finish him." She replied, gripping the hilt of her blade. Some of strength beginning to return as she unhooked the arm that held her blade from Hit's neck, and pulled out Murasame from its sheathe.

Right as influence of his timeskip dissipated, Hit swung the arm Tatsumi held on to back, before bringing it forward, the boy letting go as he chucked him towards Stylish.

At that moment, the effect of timeskip was no more, and everything returned to real time.

Stylish, clueless as to what had just happened, could only look up as a shadow fell over him. A look of dumb confusion and shock written all over his face as Tatsumi was upon him with his fist reared back.

"Take this, asshole!" Bringing his fist forward, Tatsumi rattled the madman's skull and fractured his jaw with a swift, yet satisfying haymaker. Knocking his head all the way to the side from the force of the punch. Globs of blood shooting out the man's broken jaw, flying out into the wind along with several teeth.

Mind left in shambles following the blow, Stylish made to rear back despite the ringing in his ears, and the sudden of pull of unconsciousness trying to bring his mind away, in order to attempt and regain his wits from the unexpected, out of nowhere attack.

Instead the only thing that Stylish got for such an action, was his swimming vision capturing the image of Akame detaching herself from the floating Hit, her sword drawn from its sheathe as she raised it over her head, and brought it down in one quick, gratifying slash. Cutting him along his left shoulder to his right hip, causing quite the amount of blood to spray out.

Poison working its way through his system as fast as lightning, the only cohesive thought Stylish's dying mind could muster was a single sentence that summed up his last moment on earth.

What in the hell just happened?

His heart stopped after that, and with his death, the titanic danger beast body that he was controlling started to tip over.

Flying over, Hit managed to grab both Akame, and Tatsumi in free fall and safely bring them to the ground right next to a perplexed looking Susanoo, as the huge danger beast body fell to the forest floor on it's back with a loud, earthquake-like thud. As dead and lifeless as its host was.

Overlooking what had just transpired on the air manta, the other cloaked figure removed their hood. Revealing the smiling face of a young, pale-skinned girl with a lollipop inside her mouth. Her hair was long, reaching her lower-back and was pink in colour, accompanied by a butterfly headphone accessory on her head and pink eyes. Underneath her cloak she wore a vocalist-like attire consisting of a white long sleeved shirt with a collar that had a red ribbon tied around it. Over that she had on a black vest, with a red checkered skirt and below-the-knee black boots.

With the final enemy dealt with, Hit, Akame, Tatsumi and Susanoo filed their way out and started their trek back to base as the air manta turned away from the spot of Stylish's demise, and started to descend down to the base.

Once everyone else was gone, Khyber, who had been camped out hiding in the foliage of the trees watching the events of the battle ensue, jumped down from the branch he was on.

Making his way up to the motionless body of what Khyber would just refer to as danger beast Stylish. Taking out a syringe from one of his pockets, he just about managed to pierce through the tough skin of the titan and begin removing a sample of its blood for his own purposes.

Looking off into the distance where Night Raid had funnelled off, his gaze became solemn, yet determined as the sun began to rise over the ridge.

"Soon boy, just you wait. Before long, Incursio will be a part of my collection. Mark my words."


End file.
